Loyalty Over Dishonor
by Jayeceee
Summary: The Teen Titans always have open doors for new recruits. Follow them and their newest one on an adventure that shall change all of their lives. Rob/Star, BB/Terra, Cy/Bee, Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my improved version of my first fanfiction "Titan's New Recruit" I realized that it was indeed a cruddy one but I hope you will enjoy this one as much as I enjoy writing it. If I get good feedback then I'll continue to upload the chapters. Reviews, ideas for future chapters, and constructive criticism is welcomed, but I'm sensitive, so be nice. Enjoy! **

The sun hung high in the sky. It seemed like just another day for the Teen Titans. They all gathered in the ops room after breakfast. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games while Robin read the local newspaper. Starfire sat next to him, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games. Raven sat on the other end of the couch, just reading. It was silent, besides the noises coming from the TV and game controllers. The happy alien princess decides to break the silence.

"Friends! Let us journey to the grounds of play and enjoy the presence of the sun. Was it not just yesterday that the storms of thunder ended? "

Robin looked up from his newspaper, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, except for Raven, for she did not care for being outside.

"That's actually a great idea." He said, closing the sports section of the newspaper.

"Yeah, she's right. And since the storms are over, the temps will be slightly lower" Cyborg said, resting upon his knee at the idea.

"Totally! I'm sensing seventy-three, with mild cloud coverage...count me in!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Pass."

All eyes stared at Raven as she indulged more in her book.

"But Raven, the grounds of play have many trees that you can do the 'reading' under."

The demonic sorceress glared at her.

"I think what Starfire meant-" Spoke the leader, "Is that we would enjoy your company at the park."

Raven wanted to refuse, but her friends, as she could see, wanted her to come as well. She thought about the fact that she could sit under a tree and read her book.

"Fine." She mumbled, closing her book.

The young heroes grabbed objects of entertainment before heading to the T-Car. Raven simply met them in the car, for she halfheartedly wanted to go.

_"Its only for a little while."_

The Titans all got in and headed out to the park. They young heroes were silent in the car, they all were captivated by the scenery, but as for the young sorceress, she was just ready to get it over with. They arrived at the park, and immediately got out of the T-Car.

"Friends! What shall we engage in First? Perhaps the ball of basket? Or the glorious activity of the Frisbee?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy morphed into a cute, green puppy and, with the Frisbee in his mouth, he trotted up to the alien princess. They proceeded to play with the Frisbee, while Raven sat under a tree, just reading her book.

_"Something isn't right."_

On a normal day, Raven would not care if something wasn't right. She would avoid it, keeping in mind that it isn't her business. However, this hunch she was having was too strong to ignore, as well as too weak to take seriously. She took the time to sit her book aside and observe the scenery. The other Titans seemed to be too into their game to notice that the young sorceress and empath was sensing something. Before she could blink, a young teen was running from a notably large villain. He ran with his hand tucked under his arm.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said, finally noticing the villain, which happened to be Mammoth.

As the young teen turned to unleash an attack, the group or heroes were already on the job, with exceptional speed. The teen ran over to the fight and helped out, despite his injury. As a consequence, he was introduced to a new injury, one that crippled his ability to walk. He was thrown to the ground, but to the Titans' dismay, he disappeared into the ground. The robotic teen unleashed his sonic cannon, throwing the villain off balance, while his teammate, Starfire, threw her starbolts to slow him down even more. Then Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and knocked the villain over, while Raven pinned him to the earth with her dark magic. The villain realized that he could not win, and with that, he gave up the fight and surrendered. Meanwhile, the young teen floated out of the earth and landed near a tree. His injuries were costing him a lot of blood. The Titans ran over to help.

"Raven, can you teleport him to the infirmary and get him stabilized?"

"I can try." She told the leader.

"Great, we'll meet you there."

While the young teen and Raven teleported to the tower's infirmary, the others took the T-Car back to the tower. Raven proceeded to treat his wounds, but they were much too serious for her magic alone.

"Do they look bad?" The young teen asked, curiously.

Raven, not wanting to get too close to the young stranger, nodded in response to his question. She gave him medicine to put him to sleep, and the moment he fell asleep, Cyborg and the others walk through the door.

"If we don't hurry, he'll bleed out."

With that being said, they all aided each other in aiding the wounded young warrior. He had several minor injuries, including some gashes and cuts over his body, but the most severe ones were his fractured wrist and his broken tibia. At last, the procedures were done. All that was needed was rest.

"Great work, team." The leader stated.

They young warrior started to wake up. To his dismay, he was surrounded by people. It startled him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Robin. This is my team, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. We're the Teen Titans."

The young teen sat up, careful that he doesn't make the wrong movement and stir the pain in his already numb body.

"Dennis Moonstar, at your service." He said, bowing his head out of respect.

"Dude, no disrespect, but you're in no condition to service anyone just yet." The green one states.

This was one of the few jokes that got reactions from the audience. Ironically, it wasn't a joke.

"You're right. Dennis Moonstar, at your service, right after I get better."

This time, the dark empath actually smiled a bit, but she quickly returned to her normal state before anyone could see. However, our young warrior already knew that his joke got a reaction out of the seemingly antisocial sorceress.

"So, what happened back there?"  
"I was just walking around the park, it was a lovely day. And that...that dude, he just destroyed a whole side of the park. So I went up to him and tried to stop him." Dennis explained.

"Tried to stop him? You could'a been killed, man." Cyborg said.

"But I wasn't. I was just injured and I admit that I underestimated-"

"Mammoth. That's what he calls himself." The leader told him.

"Ok, Mammoth. I'm thankful that you all have helped me defeat him. I'll be on my way."

The young teen floated off of the infirmary bed.

"Dude! You can fly?!" Beast Boy yelled, out of pure shock.

"Yeah. I can fly and alter my density and a bunch of other stuff."

They heroes looked at each other. Raven, who has came to the conclusion that they were all planning to ask him to join the team, teleported out of the room. A good decision, considering the fact that she was against recruiting new members to the team. She teleported into her room and sat on her bed to indulge in another book. Meanwhile, the young teen was bombarded with many questions from the heroes.

"Why don't you join the team?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, we could use some one with talents as unique as your's." Cyborg added.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm trying to, uh, I'm trying to complete a task. Besides, I'm sure your friend isn't too fond of me." Dennis stated.

"Who, Raven? She's not fond of anyone." Beast Boy explained.

"Yeah, but she's against me joining."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm an empath. I sensed the negative feelings that radiated from her when I mentioned that I had powers. Look, I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"But Dennis, we all find joy in your presence. Raven has to do the 'warming up' to the comers of new."

Dennis stared at the alien princess, before turning to Beast Boy and saying, "What did she say?"

"She means that Raven will warm up to you. Besides, we all like you so far."

Dennis knew that joining a team would prove beneficial for him. It meant belonging to a new family, which, in some ways, was exactly what he needed. However, he so longed to complete the task, the task that he's been trying to accomplish since he was a child. So he decided to make a deal.

"Alright. I'll join the team. But only under one condition."

The team listened closely as he explained his situation.

"I've been searching for my mother for years now, I've made a vow that I would not stop looking for her until I found the answers I need. If I can continue my search, then I'll join."

"Hey, that's no problem. We have the latest technology, I'm sure that it will help out."

Dennis smiled at the kindness that was radiating from his new-found family.

"Glorious day! Welcome, friend Dennis!"

Starfire hugged the young teen, so tightly that he questioned himself for joining the team if this is what he would have to deal with.

"You're certainly a lot stronger than you look."

He phased through her arms to catch a quick breath, before returning her hug with a soft pat on her shoulder.

"We have a room for you, but we'll have to fix it up to your taste so it might be a few days before you can actually sleep there."  
"Well, for starters, I'm into the moon and the stars. I like pleasant views, and I like having a little room for working out."

They all looked at each other in glee as they came up with the perfect idea for his room.

"You'll sleep here in the infirmary until the room's finished. So for now, just rest." Robin said to the new member as he handed him his very own T-Communicator.

"Just call if you need something." Cyborg said as they exited the room.

Dennis made himself a spot to sit on the bed. And while he got comfortable, he decided to speed up his recovery. One of the many abilities he possess is the ability to heal himself through meditation. He laid down flat and drifted into a deep state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't you just love how Raven is always the one that's hard to impress? I welcome your opinions on her personality, maybe it would help for the future chapters? Enjoy!**

Days pass and the Titans grow closer to their newest member, all except Raven. She did not like the idea of more people to live with. She walked into the kitchen of the tower with the anticipation of her daily morning tea. In the process, she bumps into Robin.

"Moning, Raven." He said.

She simply mumbled, but then she noticed that he was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, if you're not busy today, we could use your help in making some preparations."

"For..?" She said, plainly and with no emotion.

"Dennis. He's one of us now and we're trying to fix up a room for him."

Raven stopped, remembering that the only room that was not being used was the one next to her room.

"I would love to throw away my time and energy helping a total stranger move into our home."

She had so much sarcasm embedded into her words that the leader simply walked away instead of trying to plead with her. It was evident that the dark sorceress did not welcome the young warrior. Robin carried the tray of food down to the infirmary. To his suprise, Dennis was up and walking, as if he did not just injure himself in battle a few days ago.

"Umm, doesn't that hurt?" He asked as he set the food down to the side.

"Not anymore. I heal pretty quickly." He said after completing his daily workout.

Robin shrugged and told him, "I brought you some breakfast."

Dennis walked over to the plate of food and smiled.

"Thanks, it looks great."

Dennis was thinking about how he would continue his searching later today after he gets the casts removed, but then a wave of dark and unpleasant energy hit him. It made him feel woozy for a few seconds. He knew that it wasn't coming from the leader. Beast Boy and Starfire were too cheerful to possess energy like that, and it couldn't have been Cyborg because, well, he's cheeful as well. He got the feeling that the dark empath was guilty of the wave that just hit him, however, he made no accusations. He simply let it slide.

"Thanks for the breakfast again. Umm, would you happen to have some tools that could maybe help me remove the casts?"

With no hesitation, the leader gets the necessary tools and proceed to help remove the casts. Dennis felt free, his wrist was no longer restricted and his leg wasn't that heavy anymore.

"Thanks again. How's the room coming along?"

"It's almost finished. You'll be settled in by the evening."

Dennis smiled in excitement.

"I really, really need a shower."

"There's a bathroom next door."

The young warrior wasted no time. He got his bag that was neatly placed in the chair and walked into the room next door.

"This is just what I need, a nice, warm shower."

He turned on the water and got in. It had been a while since he actually had a warm shower. He jumped from building to building every night, searching for a place to shower and lay his head at night. He rubbed his shampoo into his semi-curly and thick hair. It reached his shoulders now, and he decided that it was time for a trim. He reached for his towel after he was finished, proceeded to dry off, and threw on an old pair of jeans with a sleeveless shirt. It was his last decent outfit.

"New clothes, and a haircut." He said to himself as he combed his hair.

His hair was undeniably curly, however, it obeyed when he combed it while it was wet. It straightened out and when he was finished combing away the kinks, he shook his head and it returned to it's naturally curly texture.

"On second thought, this is nice." He said to himself again.

He prepared himself to walk out of the bathroom and when he did, he walked with into Starfire. The alien princess fell over at contact with him.

"Whoa, sorry Starfire, I didn't see you there."

"It is alright. The 'decorating' of your room is finished. You may do the 'cheking out' if you wish."

This news had pushed him into an even better mood, and while Starfire was escorting him, he decided to ask her to join him in shopping.

"If you're not busy later, Starfire, would you like to go to the mall? I could use more clothes, and maybe a haircut."

"The mall of shopping! I would enjoy the journey to the mall of shopping to do the 'picking out' of clothes and the cutting of hair."

Dennis was appalled, thinking that she would refuse him, since she and Robin had secret, but obvious feelings for each other.

"Should I ask if our friends would join us?"

He nodded as they stopped at his room. She opened the door and Cyborg was standing on the other side.

"Great, you're here. Check it out." He told the young teen.

Dennis walked into his room, and the first thing he noticed was the huge window on the far side of the room, giving him a full view of the body of water that surrounded the tower.

"Wow..."

All he could think was how beautiful all of this was. It was a dark blue-ish purple color, which was perfect.

"The moon and the stars appear when the sun only shines a certain amount of light into the room, hence the big window." Robin said.

"We designed the moon to wane and wax just like the real moon would." The green one explained.

"I put a computer monitor with a search software installed into the system, so all you have to do is type who or what you're searching for and let it do the rest." Cyborg told the young teen.

"Do you find your room pleasing, friend Dennis?"

He looked at all of them and said, "I love it. Thanks for everything."

They all smiled at him.

"So why don't we go to the mall? I could use a new outfit since Mammoth trashed my last one."

They all agreed, and right as he turned to the door, Raven was there. It startled him for a second, because he knows that she doesn't like him being in her home. He smiled and waved shyly at the dark empath, but she ignored it and walked away. He did not let it bother him too much, even though he would rather be her friend and not her enemy. It was then when he decided to walk up to the empath.

"Hey, it's Raven, right?"

She nodded, not looking up at him.

"I've had a chance to personally talk to everyone except you."

"I don't want to 'personally' talk to you." She stated, coldly.

"Ouch...that hurts.."

She felt the sting that she had just caused him. Raven is cold by nature but she has a heart, and her heart is sorry for what she just told him, even though she will never admit it.

"I only want to be your friend."

"Start by giving me space and having very little contact with me."

Dennis thought of what to say next, but he was convinced that a friendship would not bud between the two anytime soon, so he left without saying another word. Right as he turned the corner, the alarms went off, signaling that there was a criminal causing trouble somewhere in the city. The leader wasted no time giving out orders.

"It's coming from downtown, and from the looks of it, it's Cinderblock."

Off they went to the downtown area. Everyone flew, except for Robin and Cyborg. They took the T-Car. When they arrived downtown, Cinderblock immediately moved in to attack the Titans. Beast Boy took charge while Robin was away.

"Titans, go!" He said.

Dennis ran up to the villain and he punched him. He had altered his density to a level of invulnerability, and with that, he and the villain went head to head in combat. The others assisted him. Starfire shot beams through her eyes while Raven used her chant to summon projectiles. Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla to match up with the villain's strength. Cinderblock turned and knocked Dennis to the side, which caused him to fly into Raven. She was not happy about this. He knew that they were falling and he didn't want Raven to hurt herself, so he turned and phased the both of them through the ground. He floated up, with her in his arms. Surprisingly, she could not stay mad at him. She was thankful that he saved her from falling, but she wouldn't let _him_ know that.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly, before setting her on the ground.

"I'm fine."

She showed no emotion. He apologized for bumping into her and continued to fight the villain. By now, Cyborg and Robin were there, and the villain was showing signs of fatigue. Dennis and Cyborg take the villain down, while Raven pins him to the ground with nearby scrap metal. Soon, the police forces were there to take the villain away, and the sun was setting in the sky.

"Listen, I have to get a new change of clothes. You all are free to come with if you want."

Beast Boy and Starfire agreed to come with him, while the others went back to the tower. As they walked throughout the mall, Dennis pulled a crumpled fifty dollar bill out of his pocket. He went into the store, and he bought himself a new pair of jeans and three shirts.

"Dennis, I am most pleased to inform you that our friends made dinner. We must go back to enjoy it with them."

"Sounds like a plan."

Before Dennis walked out of the store, a group of girls approached him.

"OMG, look at his muscles." One said.

"His eyes are beautiful." Another said.

"Can I touch your hair?" The other one said.

Dennis merely grabbed Starfire's hand and said, "If you'll excuse us, ladies. We shall be leaving at this moment."

As he pushed past the girls, with Starfire's hand intertwined with his hand, Beast Boy sat there with his mouth open.

"You have to tell me your secret." He told the young warrior.

"I think it's the hair. I don't know. It's quite annoying."

"Friend Dennis, what is the meaning behind this?"

Dennis let go of Starfire's hand, and he said, "You saved my life back there, Starfire."

She blushed at his charm, even though it wasn't necessarily charm. It must have been the smile. They headed back to the tower and when they returned, they were greeted with the sweet aroma of freshly baked pizza. So they joined their team at the table, but Dennis went to put away his clothes and he met them all at the table. The only available seat was the one next to Raven. He didn't want to sit there, out of respect for her space and the distance she requested between them.

"Come on Dennis, grab a slice."

He didn't feel hungry anymore. Instead he backed away slowly and said, "I'm not really that hungry. But thanks. Save me a slice or two, I'll eat it later."

He ran off to his room and when he got there, he thought, "What is it with this girl? I can't even look at her without fearing for my life, in a way."

He walked over to the large window and stared out at the city lights. He snapped into his senses and went to the computer. He resumed the search for his mother. In bold letters, the screen said "Searching..."

He went over to his pull up bar and kept himself occupied while the computer searched for the woman he missed so much. He ignored that his stomach was growling, and the fact that he actually was hungry. He wanted to avoid the violet haired teen at all costs. Then, there were a few knocks at his door, so he opened it. There stood Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy, with a plate of pizza. It was still hot, he could see the steam coming from it.

"You guys are truly amazing." He told the heroes while stepping aside to let them in.

"We knew you were hungry. The uneasy look you had when you saw that the only vacant seat was the one next to Raven kinda gave you away." Cyborg said.

Dennis wasted no time tearing into the pizza. It was comforting to his taste buds and hunger.

"I swear, she hates me."  
"She doesn't hate you. She left that seat there so that you could sit next to her." Robin stated.

"Yeah right. I could look forward to a right hook and a kick to the shins if I even thought about it."

What Dennis failed to realize was that Raven was trying to be his friend, as well. However, he was so shocked at how cold she was at his first attempt, that he felt as if staying away from her was the best idea.

"Anyways, what's that on the screen? Looking for the hotties here in the city?" Beast Boy teased.

"Not a chance. I started my search again."

Beast Boy then told them about his encounter with the girls at the mall.

"You should have seen them, they swarmed around him like flies. He had to use Starfire to get him out of there."

"Oh really?" Robin said.

He sensed a bit of jealousy in Robin's aura and he simply smiled.

"I only grabbed her hand. If I didn't, they all would have attacked me and stole my shirt like they did last time."

"Last time? Dude, when you go to the mall, I'm going with you. I've never seen so many girls around us in my whole life."

Dennis shook his head at it. He wasn't really into having attention from girls like that.

"I don't like girls like that. My taste calls for a girl that's laid back, and quiet. I wouldn't even mind her being a tad antisocial."

The boys looked at each other. Dennis has no idea that in few words, he described Raven's exact character.

"What?" Dennis asked.

They just shook their heads, and then Robin told him the plans for tomorrow.

"We'll be running drills and team practice. Now that we've got you, we can all pair up instead of taking turns and swapping out."

"Sounds like a plan." Dennis said as he finished his pizza.

They all smiled and Dennis prepared himself for bed. His sleeping clothes consisted of a pair of baggy jogging pants and a muscle shirt. He forgot to put the plate in the kitchen, so he left his room for a brief minute. He happened to turn and see the room that was next to his.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He realized that Raven was next door to him. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Raven sat in her room, meditating. She could not help but wonder about what she's done to make the teen not want to have dinner with them. In reality, she's trying to be his friend, but she's never had much luck in successfully making friends, since her cold and harsh demeanor only scared them off.

"I admit, at first I didn't trust him but he earned my trust after he saved me from the ground." She told herself.

She mustered up the strength to at least talk to him. She walked out to the hall and ran right into him. In the moment of contact, Raven absorbed some of his energy, as well as a few of his memories.

"I'm so sorry." Dennis told her.

She was standing there, holding her head, just looking at all of his memories.

"I'll be out of your way now."

"Dennis, wait." She finally said.

He was slowly backing away from her, trying to keep adequate distance between them.

"Why are you backing away?"

He shook his head, too shocked to even respond to her. She took a step towards him, while he took a step backwards. She then took a moment to inhale a deep breath and said, "I'm trying to be your friend."

"But you told me to give you space and to have very little contact with you." He said, nervously.

"I'm sorry I said that. And I'm sorry for being cold to you."

Dennis felt at ease when she apologized. He then rubbed his hair, exposing a jewel embedded in his forehead. She noticed it, and she remembered her own, noticing that she and the young warrior had something in common after all.

"Nice uhh...jewel."

He was puzzled, until he ran his hand over his forehead. He had forgotten all about the blue gemstone in his head.

"Uhh..yeah. My dad had one, from what my mom told me long ago."

He sensed the awkward sensation forming in the silence.

"I umm..better get back to bed. Robin's making us train in the morning."

Dennis walked into his room, quickly closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and said, "Good night."

He heard and felt her outside of the door, then she softly replied "Good night."

He plopped onto his bed, and glanced at the moon and constellations on his ceiling. Tonight was supposed to be a full moon. And that, it was.

"What is it with me? 'My dad had one' way to go Dennis."

He was completely baffled at how nervous the dark empath made him, let alone how she approached him caught him way off guard. Meanwhile, next door, Raven was thinking the same thing.

"That was really smooth, Raven. 'Nice jewel' No wonder he felt awkward. Well, at least you got to apologize."

In reality, Raven was, in a way, fond of Dennis. He seemed like a much more mellow version of Beast Boy, which was her type...or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If there are any mistakes, or things I should have done differently, please do not hesitate to let me know. Also, if you have any ideas about things I could include in the future chapters, pm me, or leave me a nice review. Without further ado..**

The day was started bright and early for the group of heroes. They were used to waking up at six in the morning and training, however, the newest member wasn't. The leader paired all of them up. Before the training began, Beast Boy noticed how Raven was perfectly fine with being paired with Dennis, despite the fact that she disliked him. He was ignorant to the secret truce she made with Dennis the night before. In fact, all of them were.

"Dennis, are you comfortable with the pairing of you and Raven? I am worried that you will not be able to do the training well if you are doing the 'fearing' for your life." Starfire said, pulling him aside.

"Well, if she was to somehow throw me off the tower, I'd be alright."

Dennis put Starfire's concerns at ease with a warm smile, and his smile was returned with a smile of her own. Dennis walked over to Raven, shaking from the lack of control over his emotions. Raven could sense that he was still uneasy around her. She figured that if she couldn't make him at ease yesterday, today might not be effective either. Without hesitation, she struck him. He wasn't prepared, so her small but strong hands struck him in the face. He stood there for a minute, holding his jaw.

_"She just hit me. She's insane."_

He got into his Tai Chi fighting stance and she proceeded to strike again. This time, the young warrior was prepared. He blocked her attack and she kept attacking him. He did not want to hit her, so he only defended himself. Raven backed away, noticing the tiny sparkle in his light blue eyes, and the fact that he did not want to fight her. It made her blush a bit, but her hood hid it from view.

"Starfire." She said, walking away from him.

He had no other reaction besides to stand in his ready position. Instead of Raven returning, Cyborg paired with him.

"She didn't want to practice with me, did she?"

"Honestly, no. She didn't say why, she just asked if she could practice with her."

Dennis was somewhat hurt by Raven's sudden change in partners, but he was no crybaby. He tried not show the emotion on his face or in his body language. They started to spar now. Dennis was really light on his feet, according to Cyborg's observations.

"So, what other powers do you have?"  
"I'm freakishly strong. And I'm an empath." The young teen said.

Cyborg proceeded to strike, and Dennis wasn't expecting it. So he closed his eyes and prepared himself for Cyborg's strike, but instead, his punch went straight through Dennis' body. Dennis didn't mean to use his powers, in a way, he was still learning to control them.

"Uhh, you do know that powers aren't allowed when sparring, right?"

"Yeah...still learning how to use mines. Sorry."

Robin called time on the training. It was time for breakfast. Dennis rushed into his room, checking his monitor to see if the computer happened to have found some lead on his mom, but the screen was the same as before. He was starting to question whether going out and looking for her was a better idea.

"Later." He said to himself, remembering that he hasn't eaten yet.

He went downstairs and again, the team was seated at the table. Once again, the only empty seat was the one that was next to the dark sorceress. He remembered how she basically ditched him during training and decided not to eat breakfast with the team. So instead, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"You're not having breakfast with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd love to, but uhh...I umm..I have to go into the city. There's a place I hadn't checked yet and I want to be sure."

He walked out of the kitchen, and as he walked away, all eyes shifted towards Raven.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you do to him? He's so nervous now, it's almost sad." Robin stated.

"Why does it always have to be me? I didn't do anything to him." Raven said.

"He was fine earlier." Cyborg declared.

"I told you that I didn't do anything." Raven stated, coldly.

Her voice chilled them to the bones. They all wondered what was going on with Dennis. It was Starfire that took action.

"Friends, do not worry yourself about Dennis. I will do the 'checking' on him."

She rose from the table and walked to Dennis' room. He was inside looking out of the window.

"Dennis, our friends are worried about you."

"I'm fine, I just have a lot going through my head right now." He replied, trying not to turn to her.

She stood next to him at the window and she looked at him.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance on your journey to the city?"

Dennis personally felt as though he should go alone, but he knew that he could use someone to accompany him on his depressing journey. He agreed to her assistance and the two left at once. They took to the skies and as soon as they reached the point of interest, they landed.

"Dennis, what troubles you about the sitting with us during the time of meals?"

Truth be told, Starfire cared for Dennis, just as much as she cared for the rest of the team. She wanted to help Dennis, since she notices that he is always uneasy when it comes to sharing meals with the team.

"It's not you, it's not the team. It's me."

"Why are you so troubled? We would enjoy your company at the table of dinner."

Dennis felt that he could trust Starfire with his life, as well as his secrets. So, he decided to open up to her.

"I think Raven hates me." He finally said.

They continued to walk through the alleys. Dennis would stop every now and again to check for any hidden clues.

"Raven does not hate you."

"She ditched me during training. I didn't even do anything. I think she hates me."

Starfire listened carefully at Dennis' feelings.

"I get so nervous around her. Part of it is because I'm afraid of her, but I don't know. It's as if my mind goes into autopilot."

"What is autopilot?" She asked.

He explained it to her and she asked him, "Is it that you might have the 'crush' on Raven?"

"What? No, not at all."

He walked over to a dumpster and took a look inside. There was nothing of interest there so he closed the lid on it. He kept thinking about Starfire's question.

_"Do I have a crush on Raven? Well, she is kinda cute...wait a minute. Dennis, snap out of it."_

He remained silent, then Starfire said, "When Robin is around me, he behaves like you. He is the shy and nervous, which is why I asked you of the 'crush'."

"I don't think I have a crush on her, Starfire. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't be interested in a guy like me anyway."

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Raven was in her room, meditating. The robotic member knocked at her door, and she let him in.

"Raven, are you alright? You've been acting a little strange lately.

"I'm fine."

Cyborg was like a brother figure to Raven. She would open up to him quicker than anyone else.

"Raven, I know something's wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, just tell me instead of lying to me."

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want to acknowledge the tiny feelings in her heart, for she was very unsure of them.

"I feel myself losing control over my emotions. More and more, I feel my grip on them loosen. We all know what happens when I feel too much emotion."

Cyborg frowned upon remembering the damage that he's still trying to repair because of Raven's "emotions".

"We know all too well."

"They're tipped off whenever I see Dennis. I don't mean to act cold to him but it happens. I fear that I'll hurt him one day because of it, so I try to avoid him."

Cyborg rubbed his chin upon realizing what Raven had just told him.

"You have a crush on the kid, don't you?"

"That is not what I said, and you know it."

"But it's implied. It's okay to care and have feelings for someone, Raven. What's not okay is what you've been doing. You basically ditched him in training. You probably can't tell, but he was hurt."

Raven's heart started to race. She cursed herself mentally, she did not mean to hurt him, she was trying to protect him from herself.

"If he was hurt, I would have felt it." She said.

"But it was seen in his eyes that you hurt him. And look at how he reacted when he walked into the kitchen. He's afraid of you, Raven."

Cyborg was hurting her more than helping her. She felt sick, knowing that she affected someone so deeply to the point that they are afraid of her.

"Did you come here to interrogate me?"

"No, I came here to see what's going on with you." He stated.

"It's nothing that I can't handle."

With that being said, Cyborg walked towards the door.

"You should try being nicer to him. After all, he's one of us."

Cyborg left Raven's room. She was indeed hurt by his words, but destroyed by the truth behind them. Raven had feelings for him. She thought he was cute, and that his hair was nice. She also thought that he had so many great qualities about him. From the few memories she absorbed when she ran into him yesterday, he's had a rough childhood. Meanwhile, Dennis and Starfire continue to walk through the alleys, searching for his mother.

"Dennis, I do not think she is here. It is beginning to be the 'late'. We should return home and have the supper."

"You're right. I can't believe that we've been out this long. Thank you for helping me out and listening to me, Starfire."

"Talk to friend Raven upon our return. She would appreciate it most if you did so."

Dennis nodded as they took off in the skies. The went into the tower and was greeted by the warm scent of hamburgers. Dennis loved burgers. He wasted no time rushing to the kitchen. This time, he wasn't the last to make it to the table. Raven was there, and there was that feeling again. He sat as far away from her as he could, and tried to avoid her eyes. Raven did the same with him, but she could not help but to steal glances at him. Dennis glared down at the table the whole time.

_"It's nothing. I'll get over it. Just gonna try not to look at her."_

He admitted to himself that Raven was indeed his type. Her violet hair and eyes warmed him, in a way, but the memories of how she behaved earlier chilled him to the bones. The rest of the team sat down at the table. Cyborg sat by Raven this time, since Dennis was in his usual seat. Starfire was seated next to Dennis.

"Are you troubled again?" Starfire said to Dennis, softly.

He nodded, trying not to look up at her. He feared that if he was to look up, he would accidentally meet Raven's beautiful eyes, and then end up walking away from the table because he's too nervous to eat. Starfire nudged him gently, causing him to look up at her.

"It is alright. Everything will be okay, friend."

She warmed him with her smile. He looked down at the table, blushing at the fact that Starfire cared so much about how he felt around Raven and the team. He truly thought of her as his best friend for that. The food was served, and Dennis only looked up slightly to retrieve the ketchup.

"So, Dennis, how did the search go?" Robin asked.

"It was...rather disappointing, but it was better than the previous ones."

He wanted to say that it was slightly better than the other ones because he was not alone. However, he knew of Robin's crush on Starfire, so he chose his words wisely.

"Dude, what was your mom like?"

Dennis looked up at Beast Boy, confused.

"I mean, you seem so defeated by the fact that you can't find her. Were you close to her?"

"Yes. My mom was my best friend."

"So what happened to her, if you don't mind us asking." Cyborg asked curiously.

"No, not at all. We're all friends right?"

He looked at Cyborg and he nodded, so Dennis started to explain the situation, in as few words as possible.

"She went missing one day. I was at least nine years old. The police gave up looking for her, so I promised myself that I would look for her, and that I would not give up until I found her."

The team was impressed by his dedication and commitment to finding his mom. Beast Boy cracked a joke, one so bad that it was not worthy of repeating. Dennis accidentally looked up in Raven's direction. The two made eye contact. His heart began to race, and his mind went into autopilot.

"Well, the burgers were good, Cyborg. I'd better get ready for bed."

He rose from the table, and the alien princess that sat next to him wanted to stop him, but even she sensed the distress that Raven's unexpected eye contact caused him. So she let him go. Cyborg turned to Raven, and she looked down, understanding that he wanted her to talk to him. She discreetly teleported into the hallway. Dennis turned the corner, running, and before he could stop himself, he ran right into Raven, knocking her over. His mind was on total autopilot. He felt the embarrassment tingle in his cheeks, and the feelings overwhelmed him. He quickly said "Sorry" as he ran to his room. She ran after him. He ran into his room and closed the door behind him, while Raven was using her empathy as a radar to find him. He sat behind his door, with his head in his knees. He radiated such extreme emotions, Raven knew exactly where he was.

_"He probably hates me. What's the point of even trying to talk to him?"_

She felt him behind his door, but she was defeated by her nerves and instead of stopping at his door, she went into her room. Dennis was so distressed, he shed a tear, but he quickly wiped it away. Anger grew in his heart as he went to his pull up bar and started to exercise.

_"You're such a wimp! You look at her and run off like a coward, and then pile-drive her in the hallway and not apologize to her properly." _He thought to himself.

"I'm such a loser." He finally admitted to himself.

Raven was on the other side of the wall, wallowing in guilt.

_"You had to stare, didn't you? You had to teleport into his path, didn't you? You had to walk away instead of talking to him like you should have, didn't you?" _She thought to herself.

She felt his energy from behind the wall. It triggered a disturbance in the balance of energy in her body, resulting in a book being thrown into the wall. She sighed as she picked it up and placed it back onto the bookshelf.

"I can't lose control."

She sat on her bed and began to meditate. Dennis, on the other hand, worked out until his body would not allow him to push himself any further. Meanwhile, the other Titans were sitting at the table, just discussing what just happened.

"Ummm...so...freaky stuff that happened, huh?" Beast Boy said.

"It was not freaky, it was rather tragic. He can't even look at Raven without fearing or being nervous about something." Cyborg declared.

"He fears nothing. Dennis is the 'nervous' around Raven." Starfire stated.

"I'll be nervous around her too if she's treated me the way she's treated him."

"What do you mean by that? What's happened between them?"

Starfire and Cyborg looked at their leader in disbelief.

"You hadn't noticed that Raven kinda crushed him earlier when she suddenly wanted to switch partners?" Cyborg asked him.

"And did you forget how Raven had gave him the shoulder of cold?" The alien princess asked.

"You mean that they hadn't settled this already?"

"Of course not. They can't even look at each other." Cyborg stated.

Robin sat at the table, just thinking about how screwed up this situation is.

"We should make them talk." The robotic member stated.

"No, they should settle it themselves." Beast Boy stated.

"I agree with Beast Boy, but they are in need of the 'pushing'."

"We should let them deal with it. If it interferes with missions, then that's when we step in."


	4. Chapter 4

After three days of staying away from Raven, Dennis heads up to the roof to run over old katas that he was taught back when he was younger.

"Dennis, why are you not asleep in your room of bed?" Starfire said.

"I could say the same for you."

He gave up the routines and sat on the edge with his feet hanging off. Starfire sat next to him.

"What troubles you, my friend?" She said.

"It's nothing new to you."

Dennis tossed stones off of the roof, just contemplating what to expect.

"I can't live here like this."

"What are you saying?" The alien princess asked.

"I can't live like this. Something has to give."

"Then what is to do the 'giving'? Perhaps you and Raven should converse about the matter."

"Okay, I will."

Dennis got up, and then he helped Starfire up. Dennis looked up to Starfire, as if she was his big sister.

"Starfire, I owe you my life."

"No. You owe me nothing."

She hugged him, and when she did, she hugged him like his mother used to hug him. She cradled his head while holding him close. The young warrior walked to the dark empath's room. Before knocking, he took a deep breath. He had come too far to back out now. He gently knocked on the door. Raven was already up and meditating.

"Who could this be knocking on my door this early in-"

She had opened the door and to her surprise, it was Dennis.

"Sorry to disturb you."

"No, it's alright, I was expecting it to be Beast Boy." She told him calmly.

His face was turning red as he stared at the ground.

"I uhh...I wanted to talk to you." He finally said.

Raven moved aside and let him into her room.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Raven stood there for a while, trying to piece together where this was going. She felt his anxiety, and she felt bad for him.

"Well, if I knew exactly what you meant, I could probably answer that."

He held his head in shame, he felt like this was a train wreck just waiting to happen. Before he could fix his mouth to say anything, the alarms went off. Raven wanted to talk to him, and she wanted him to talk to her, but the timing was bad. They rush into the ops room and find the problem.

"It's some kind of commotion downtown. The radar doesn't say if it is a threat or not."

Dennis got a hunch that he knew exactly what it was. He felt it deep in his veins that it was the very person he's been looking for.

"I have to check it out."

"Dennis, are you sure about this?" Robin said.

"If it's not a threat, it could be my mom."

Dennis ran to his room and threw on his shoes. He did not think about this, he did not want to think about this. He only wanted to check it out, and he prayed that it's true.

"Dennis! I wish to accompany you!"

He opened the door and she was ready to embark on this journey with him.

"I would like it if you would come with me."

With that being said, they left the tower. Raven sat on the couch, just thinking. She wondered why Starfire was so close to Dennis, she even got a hunch that Dennis and Starfire secretly had crushes on each other. It made her a tad jealous. She quickly rid the thought of her mind and went back to her room. Meanwhile, the two Titans made it to the scene downtown. It was a strange object laying in the middle of the street. The object was the size of a small child, but it left a large crater in the street. As Dennis got closer to it, he felt himself being dragged towards it. He jumped into the crater to retrieved the object. He realized that the object was a piece of an asteroid. However, when he touched it, energy flowed into him. The energy was so familiar, that he could not ignore it.

"Dennis, what did you discover?"

"This asteroid, it's energy, it's so similar to my mother's, I have to take it with me. I have to see if Cyborg could scan it, and pray that he finds something that will help me find her."

Dennis reached for the large object again, only to have it penetrated by his own hand. It was as if he phased through it.

"Starfire, I need you down here."

"I am sorry, Dennis, but I cannot move any closer to it without feeling the pressure in my head." She told him.

Dennis looked back at the rock, wondering why he feels no pressure in his head, in fact, the rock attracted him, like a magnet. So he reached into the large object, only to come in contact with a smaller object. He picked it up, and it was as if the energy inside of it ran through his veins and made a swirl in his heart. He felt as though his mother was right next to him. He climbed out of the crater and said, "We need to get back to the tower. I need answers."

The two friends took flight in the skies and the moment that they reached the tower, the young warrior bombarded the leader and robotic teen with questions.

"This was the commotion. It seems as though everyone else could not go near it without getting a headache, but I was attracted to it. And not only that, I went to touch it and it was as if my mom was standing right next to me. This thing has her energy inside of it."

"I'll run a scan on it. Maybe it will answer some of your questions."

Cyborg proceeded to run a scan on it, while Starfire rested her hand on the anxious teen's shoulder.

"Dennis, it is alright."

Dennis thanked Starfire once more for her outstanding support and understanding attitude. The scan was done, and Cyborg could only tell him that of the results.

"There's someone's energy in there, definitely. But I don't think it would help you find her anytime soon."

Defeated by the results, Dennis took the rock and went to his room. He could not ignore the fact that this was strange. He felt the energy taking an everlasting journey through his body, and he felt amazing, considering that the energy reminds him of how he'd felt when he'd hug his mother. He wanted to know that if this was something that could work in his favor, so he thought about the only other empath that lived here with him.

"I could use Raven's help." He admitted.

_"Stop being a wimp and talk to her."_

Obeying what his conscious told him to do, Dennis got up and walked to Raven's door. Raven was finishing up her meditation session when Dennis knocked on her door. When she opened the door, adrenaline ran through the young warrior's veins. He was nervous all over again.

"Um...Raven. Can I have a uhh...a word, please?"

She nodded and stepped closer to him. He took a step back, it was a reflex reaction and he could not help that he felt the need to have a certain amount of space between them.

"The commotion that was downtown," The young warrior had finally mustered up the strength to talk to the young sorceress. He continued, "It was an asteroid that hit the earth. Me and Starfire went to check it out and it was as if I was being drawn into it. I touched it once, and I felt some really familiar energy, but I touched it again and my hand went through it, introducing me to a much smaller rock. The moment I made contact with it, the energy ran through my veins and settled in my heart. And it worry's me because the energy was very much similar to my mom's. Raven, I need your help."

Raven was elated that Dennis had turned to her in his time of need, and she wanted to help him, so she asked the young teen to show her the rock. Dennis led her into his room, and when she laid eyes on it, Raven knew exactly what it was and why it was here.

"Dennis, I can answer every question you might have about this and everything you've experienced since you've touched it."

Dennis looked down at the rock, and before speaking, he looked into her violet eyes. He was shaking, but he had to get this out of his system.

"Raven, before you start, I'm sorry for tackling you in the hallway the other day."

She looked down for a minute and her cheeks flushed a bright red color. The young warrior was too into her eyes to realize that his apology made the dark empath blush.

"We'll talk about that later. The rock."

She held it in her hands while she sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Dennis sat in front of her and listened while she gave an explanation to his weird adventure.

"This rock is like a tracking device. You mentioned that when you actually made contact with this, energy swirled within you, and you felt as if your mom was next to you, right?"

He nodded, getting lost in her violet eyes again. Then she continued.

"And then you mentioned that you were drawn into it? It was because of an ancient spell. It draws it's target and repels everyone else."

"That's why Starfire got that headache when she tried to go near it."

"Exactly. Notice how the rock is shaped."

She pointed to the edge of it and Dennis noticed the shape. He couldn't help but listen to her explanation.

"It's as if it had been cut in half." He stated.

"Right. Your mom has the other half. You activated it when you touched it, and she's using it to find you."

Dennis looked down at the rock, blushing at the fact that he might see his mom again.

"So, what do I do with the rock?"

"Keep it. The rock will lead her right to you."

Dennis smiled, and Raven looked away, for she knew that it would tip the balance in her body, causing a loss of control of her powers.

"Thank you, Raven."

She nodded and proceeded to get up.

"Dennis, I don't hate you, at all. I'm not a people person, and I apologize that I make you feel threatened."

Dennis stood up. He had grown the set of testicles needed to tell Raven exactly how she made him feel.

"Raven, you don't make me feel threatened."

She looked at him, amazed at how his anxiety had almost vanished completely. He then continued,

"I get so nervous around you because I like you. My anxiety kicked in because I was under the impression that you hate me."

She turned and walked toward the door, trying to suppress her feelings and hide the deep red color in her cheeks.

"Well, I don't hate you."

She left his room and returned to her own room. Dennis just looked at the ground, relieved that she doesn't hate him, but now he has a different anxiety, what if she doesn't feel the same? He just sat down on the bed with the rock in his hands. Meanwhile, Raven was next door, pacing her room.

_"He said he likes me! He actually likes me! After all this time, I thought that he was afraid of me, which was why he always got nervous around me but it was the total opposite. Wait a minute, Rae, cool it."_

She sat on her bed in lotus position and started another meditation session, only this time, she did it with a warm feeling in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that these updates are rather...off. I have so many chapters put on hold until I'm sure that people actually like to read this stuff, Lol. Personally, I like it. But here's chapter five. Read and Review, be nice. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed. Enjoy!**

The Titans were up early, once again, responding to an emergency in the heart of the city. This time, it was Madame Rogue and Monsieur Mallah.

"Right when I thought you two had fell off the face of the Earth, you appear right here in my city." Dennis said.

"Dennis, you know these two?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"Heh, of course I do. They've been after the jewel in my head but they could never win because they'd always get in each other's way."

The villains attack, both of which, heading for Dennis. He simply phased through them, and they hit each other. Instead of going back for the young warrior, they turned to each other.

"Stay out of my way, Mallah."

"And you as well, Rogue."

Dennis put his hands together and generated a ball of fire. All of the Titans, particularly Raven, were appalled by the discovery of yet another unique ability. As the seconds passed, the ball grew bigger.

"Hey! Don't you know that a house divided can't stand?"

Dennis hurled the ball of fire at them, and when the contact was made, they were knocked off of their feet, and casted into the wall of a building. He then joined his team and they all prepared for the next strike. Monsieur Mallah attacked, the alien princess and the dark sorceress leaped into the sky, while the others scattered on foot. Dennis went after Madame Rogue, since she was always the one who wanted him the most.

"I see you've let your hair grow, I bet you're lucky with all of the ladies." She told him.

"Not all of them." He said, throwing her to the ground.

Madame Rogue was fascinated with him as well, but that never stopped her from trying to kill the young hero. He grabbed her ankles and he pulled her under the ground, just enough so that the earth itself would act as a strait jacket.

"I'd love to stay and flirt, but my team needs me."

Dennis ran over to the team and right as he made it, Monsieur Mallah shot Raven with a cannon type weapon. She was falling from the sky. Dennis then ran over and he caught her in his arms. She was grateful for catching her, and she thanked him before rushing back over to the large villain. Dennis jumped into the sky, and he took on the form of invulnerability. The leap down onto Mallah delivered an blow to the head that was so strong, the large villain was knocked unconscious upon contact.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a female?" He said, walking away from him. It was not long before the police arrived and locked the villains in the back of a truck.

"Way to go, Dennis!" Beast Boy said, giving the gifted warrior a high five.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had more powers?"

Dennis laughed and explained.

"Well, since we're all here, I am an element bender, special thanks to the sapphire colored gem in my head. And I honestly don't know what else I can do."

Starfire ran up to him and said, "We are the 'alike', yes?"

Dennis summoned fire in one hand and said, "Yes, we are."

Suddenly, Dennis felt familiar energy swirl in his body. It raised awareness in the dark empath, who also felt the energy from his body.

"Maybe we should get back to the tower. I have a feeling that someone's invading my room."

Dennis took flight in the skies, and surprisingly, Raven and Starfire went after him, leaving the flightless Titans to take the T-Car back home. The young warrior flew as fast as he could to the tower. He bypassed the security with his intangibility and flew directly up to his room. He took a moment to catch his breath before entering. Raven and Starfire had just made it into the tower, and so did the others. The moment Dennis opened his door, he knew that his life was at a turning point. There stood a tall woman, with long, dark and wavy hair. She turned around and her skin was a deep shaded amber color. Her eyes were dark brown, and they seemed to have sparkled in the light. She looked at the young warrior and a smile grew on her face. Before he could catch himself, he ran up to the woman and wrapped his skinny but muscular arms around her. And she did the same to him, cradling his head. The young warrior was so filled with joy, that streams of tears flowed from his face. After seven long years of searching and disappointing results, he had finally found the woman he's longed to be reunited with. He was glued to her body, her energy was so refreshing and and full of positive emotions, that he couldn't have peeled himself away from her even if he wanted to. Meanwhile, all of the Titans were gathered in the doorway to his room, just watching the scene unfold. All of them looked at each other once they noticed who the mysterious woman was.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said, trying to voice some of the many emotions that ran through him.

She simply held him, caressing his semi curly hair and smiling. She shed a few tears of her own, happy to be reunited with her only child. The young teen's team stood in the door, with their mouths open. Finally, Dennis gathered the strength to let go of the only woman he's ever dreamed of.

"Look at how much you've grown, and how handsome you've become."

He blushed upon his mother's compliment and proceeded to turn to his team. They all saw his eyes, and how they were pink from the tears he's cried just moments ago.

"Guys, this is my mom." He finally spoke.

"Dude...your mom's a legend." Beast Boy said.

They all kneeled before the legendary woman and bowed their heads. The missing Danielle Moonstar has returned.

"Please, young heroes, rise. I've done nothing to deserve such allegiance." She said, humbly.

"Mom, you're a legend?"

She nodded and said, "Dani Moonstar, at your service."

Dennis was shocked upon realizing that his mother was the missing hero he'd heard about when he was younger. He suddenly remembered the rock that led her to him. He walked over to his dresser, and he retrieved his rock. Danielle, who dropped her rock after while hugging her beloved son, retrieved her's as well.

"I was told that this would lead you to me."

"And it did. I'm grateful that the old legend was true."

Dennis smiled. As his mother connected her rock with his, their energy merged once more before finally returning to their own body.

"Friends! We must have a feast! For Dennis' mother has returned and has done the 'reuniting' with him!"

The team decided to go downstairs and make everything they could find. Such an occasion calls for a feast. Meanwhile, Dennis and Danielle sat on his bed, catching up.

"Mom, who was my father? What did they call him?"

"Your father was Victor Shade. They called him The Vision."

Upon knowing this information, everything fell into place, as far as the jewel and the remainder of his powers.

"Wow! My dad's a legend as well! Am I anything like him?"

Danielle was shaking her head, she did not want to tell her son of his father's history.

"Your father is a legendary traitor. And I hope that the only thing you've inherited from him was the jewel and his powers."

Danielle leaned against his headboard, and Dennis leaned on her. In the unspoken conversation he and his mother had, he asked to be cuddled, like he was as a child. So she put her arms around him, and she rubbed his hair. Danielle was an empath as well, and she had many mental and psionic abilities that were rather impressing.

"Dennis, is there something troubling you?"

He jumped up immediately and poured out his heart to her. He told her about everything that has happened during the short three weeks he's been living here in the tower. Upon relaying his feelings to her in words, she's felt his feelings in her heart. A mother's worst fear is hearing that her son's had his heart broken.

"And she just ditched me during training. I forgive her, but that really did hurt."

"At least you know now that she does not hate you."

Dennis' communicator started to beep, and he opened it to be greeted by his leader.

"Dinner is ready, if you and your mom would like to join us."

"Roger that."

Danielle thought about the moment she looked at Raven. She thought that Raven was a very pretty girl, but she also felt as though she is very secretive. Even though Danielle could read minds, she would rather have a conversation with the dark empath.

"Come on, mom. I know you're starving."

Indeed she was, so she held his hand as he lead her to the dinner table. Everyone was seated. There were two empty chairs at the table. Dennis was relieved that they were not beside Raven, even though he probably would have sat next to her if he had to. So they took the two empty seats beside each other. He sat next to his best friend, the alien princess, while his mom was seated next to the leader. The team prepared a feast for them, all consisting of typical teenager fuel, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, accompanied by nachos, chili con carne, tacos and burritos.

"It's been a very long time since I've had any of this. Thank you all for preparing the meal for us."

Everyone proceeded to eat.

"Ms. Moonstar-"

"Please, do not make me feel as if I were an old woman. Ms Dani is fine."

"Ms Dani, what are your powers?"

Instead of explaining it, she demonstrated some of them. She read their minds and levitated their favorite food over to them. She drew two bottles of mustard out of thin air and levitated them to Starfire.

"Mom, you're amazing."

The dark empath, seated across the table, stared at the woman.

_"No wonder he's gorgeous, his mother is beautiful."_

"Why don't you all tell me something about yourselves. Start with your name."

The first person she looked to was Dennis. Even though she knew all that she possibly could know about her son, she was dying to know more.

"Well, I'm Dennis. I'm clearly a mama's boy, and dad is Victor Shade."

Everyone dropped their forks.

"Dude, your father is the Legendary Victor Shade?"

Dennis hung his head, remembering what his mother had told him.

"Legendary traitor." He mumbled.

The next person to speak was Starfire.

"Greetings. My name is Starfire, and I am a Tamaranian princess. I enjoy the 'mustard' and I am grateful for my friends."

Danielle complimented Starfire's green eyes, which made Starfire blush.

"I'm Beast Boy. I'm a changeling, and also a vegetarian."

"Beast Boy, your ears are rather interesting." Danielle stated.

"They are, aren't they? Chicks dig the ears." He said, turning to Raven.

"What they don't like are the jokes. Crack another one and I'll puke."

Everyone giggled a bit as they continued around the table.

"I'm Cyborg, as you can see, I'm half human, half robot. I like to fix things and play video games with BB."

Danielle smiled at Cyborg and said that she find his appetite quite impressive. Next was Raven, to Danielle's dismay, she didn't have much to say.

"I'm Raven, and I like to read."

"Raven, your eyes and hair are beautiful."

Dennis was glaring into his lap, trying to hid the fact that he has a growing crush on Raven. His mother, however, already knew it. Last was Robin, and he certainly wanted to impress the legend.

"I'm Robin, I specialize in hand to hand combat and I'm the leader of the group."

"Well, it takes a great leader to lead a group as great as your's."

Danielle proceeded to speak.

"I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani. I am a former member of X-Men. I can talk to animals," She said, winking at Beast Boy, "I enjoy meditation and meeting new people."

Dennis looked at his mother, and she rubbed his hand. As the group finished their dinner, Danielle declared that it was time for her to leave. Dennis got up and walked her out.

"Mom, where are you going to stay? Will I ever see you again?"

"At the X-Mansion. You will see me again, anytime you need me, I'll be there."

"But what if I need you now? What if I do not want to be separated from you again?"

Danielle took a deep breath. She felt the sadness in his heart, so she turned and put her arm around him.

"If you do not want me to leave, just tell me."

"I want you to stay. I just found you, I don't want see you leave again."

She smiled and looked out into the sky. Dennis ran into the tower to discuss the extension of his mother's visit.

"It's alright with us. Would we need to fix up a room for her?"

"No need. She'll take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

With that being said, Dennis took his mother's hand and led her back into his room.

"You can sleep in my bed." He said, taking a bag of her's.

"And where will you sleep?"

"On the floor."

She sat on his bed, and as the sun started to set, the stars in his room started to appear, along with the moon on his ceiling. Tonight it was a full moon.

"Why don't you come and look at the moon with me." Danielle said.

Dennis obeyed and he laid in his mother's arms. They watched the stars and talked. Meanwhile, Raven was in the ops room, talking to Cyborg.

"Rae, face it, you like Dennis. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"For the last time, I do not like him." She told the robotic teen.

"Did you at least get to talk to him?"

She nodded, remembering the talk they had about the rock he found, and the following talk.

"He knows that I don't hate him."

Raven turned, knowing that she had feelings for Dennis. It seemed as if they've only gotten stronger since he's told her that he has a crush on her.

"Raven, stop running from your feelings. Yeah, they can wreak havoc if they're not under control, but you have them under control."

"He told me that he had a crush on me and a book almost took my head off." She said.

Cyborg froze at this statement.

"He told you that he has a crush on you? And you didn't amend your feelings for him?"

Raven got up, sensing that there was no way around this.

"Oh no you don't! Starfire!"

The robotic teen grabbed the young sorceress and in walked the alien princess.

"What are you doing to Raven?"

"Dennis told her that he has a crush on her, but she didn't tell him that she has a crush on him."

Starfire jumped into the air.

"Dennis has told you of the 'crush'? Why do you not do the telling of feelings to Dennis?"

"Because I do not like him like that."

Raven teleported out of Cyborg's grip and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She left and walked to her room. As she passed by Dennis' room, she heard him talking to his mother.

"She has those dark and mysterious eyes, and she's quiet. I can't help but get lost in her eyes, it makes me sad that she doesn't feel the same way."

"Dennis, do not let your heart become troubled because Raven doesn't like you is well. There are other girls."

Raven continued into her room, her heart throbbed at the information she just heard. She felt the same for Dennis, she just didn't want to tell him and end up hurting him. And when Danielle told him that there were other girls, she realized that she didn't want him to see other girls. She went up to the roof to meditate.

"Dennis, she's alone. Now is your chance."

"Mom, she already made it clear to me that she doesn't like me like that." Dennis pleaded.

"You'll never know until you ask her."

So Dennis went out to the roof, and she was there, meditating.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

Raven shook her head and Dennis took a seat next to her.

"I have a question."

"Can it wait? I'm trying to meditate."

"No. I need to know now. I'll leave you alone once you give me an answer."

Raven opened her eyes and faced the young warrior.

"What is it?" She said, coldly.

"I want to know how you feel, and if you shared my feelings."

Raven turned towards the night sky, and she said, "I'm annoyed because everyone's been interrogating me about you."

Dennis sensed that this was a total fail and decided to leave. Right before he got up, she told him, "And yes."

"Yes what?"

Dennis was confused. He could not read minds like the young sorceress so he was clueless.

"Yes. I like you too."

"Then why didn't you tell me, instead of giving me cold shoulders?"

"My feelings control my powers. The more I feel, the more I unleash. If I feel too much, I'll lose control and blow up the tower. That's why I've kept it a secret, but it's not really a secret because everyone else knew it."

Dennis could not believe what he was hearing. He was happy and sad at the same time.

"That's unfortunate. You're a growing girl, you should have the right to explore your feelings and emotions."

"Yeah, well, it's been like that since I was born, and I'm perfectly fine with it."

Dennis stood up again.

"Raven, I would love to have a relationship with you. However, I will not pursue you if you do not want me to. It's totally up to you."

This time, he left, and Raven said nothing. She cursed herself for being so nonchalant. He cursed himself for not asking more questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? What about the story so far? Don't you love when parents are reunited with their children? No? Okay...chapter 6!**

Dennis woke up in the middle of the night, and as much as he would lay on the floor with his eyes closed, he just couldn't fall back asleep. So he decided to do something to make him fall asleep. Before he left his room, he checked on his mom. She was sound asleep. He then reported to the ops room to watch TV. Raven, on the other hand, she was stuck in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her heart ate a hole in her chest with the constant racing. She could not sleep, her feelings for Dennis deprived her of sleep.

"What is it with this guy? Why is it so hard to rid myself if him?"

Raven heard a voice in her head. Danielle heard her thoughts from next door and decided to help her out.

"You like him. You need comfort, so why not talk to him? He may be the answer."

"I want to, Ms Dani. I honestly do, but I'm afraid of losing control of my powers. I'll hurt him one day because of it."

"No need to fear what you already feel. If you hadn't hurt him yet and you've been dealing with anxiety like this, you probably won't hurt him. Just give him a chance, he's a good person."

Raven thought that she had a strong point, so she got out of bed. She had her sleeping clothes on, which consisted of boxer-like shorts and a tank top. She exits her room and proceeded to enter the ops room. There he was, sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Her heart sped up more as she walked over to take a seat next to him. He looked up at her as she sat down, amazed at how nice of a body she had. He quickly rid himself of such thinking.

"What are you doing up this late?" The dark sorceress asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. Listen, can I tell you something?"

The young empath looked up at her, sensing the distress embedded deep in her heart.

"Yeah, of course."

Dennis offered Raven his blanket, and she couldn't refuse it because she was actually cold.

"I've never been so nervous around anyone. I've also never been used to expressing myself, so excuse me if I sound extremely bold, or cold."

Dennis moved closer to the nervous girl and he said, "It's ok. I honestly think I've seen the worst."

She took a deep breath and started, "I like you so much that it scares me. I would say yes, but I am afraid that I'd take your head off with a book, or accidentally cast you into the ocean, or worse, teleport you to another dimension. I don't want that to happen, so I won't accept you as my boyfriend, not until I gain better control of my powers."

Dennis felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, however, Raven mentioned that his mother told her to talk to him. It was then when the young teen decided to do something that would cause him regret, or cause him joy. He put his arm around the dark teen, and he gently pressed his lips against her's. Raven was stunned, her defenses flowed through her feet and into the floor.

_"Don't lose control! Don't lose control!"_

She could not have pushed him away even if she tried. His lips, his touch, it was everything that she had wished for. She rested her hand on his chest, and then she felt his heart, violently beating against his sternum. As he broke away from the kiss, he took a moment to look at her, and then he examined himself.

"I'm still seated here, my head's still on my shoulders, I hadn't been casted into another dimension, so I'd say that you have a pretty nice control over your powers." He told her, blushing.

Raven's heart was fluttering and the sensation was felt throughout her body. She stayed silent for some time now, Dennis had began to feel as though he's made a mistake. Then she finally spoke.

"Was that...good for you?"

He looked at her and said, "Yes, it was."

There was an unspoken conversation between them. In so little words, she finally accepted his request, and in other little words, she said that she now feels amazing. He decided to walk his new girlfriend to her room, and on their way, she told him that they are to be kept secret.

"But why? If they already knew, why should we be kept a secret?"

"One, Beast Boy has a crush on me already, but he know's it's not likely. Two, I'll never live it down. 'Raven the dark and cold princess has agreed to be in a relationship.' I'll never hear the end of it."

Raven still had his blanket, so she gave it back to him, and upon receiving it, Dennis scooped her into his arms and kissed her again. To his surprise, Raven held him while she kissed him back. In the background, there stood Danielle, proud of the progress they have made. She smiled as she cleared her throat. The two teens, now startled from being spotted, quickly parted ways. Dennis walked back into his room, with his face red from embarrassment.

"Don't feel embarrassed, that is exactly what you needed."

"To be caught kissing a girl? I don't think so."

Danielle scooped her son into her arms, comforting him with her soft-spoken voice.

"I'm sorry I caught you two, now admit that you feel better so that I can go back to bed."

"No, you'll be up for the rest of the night with me, just like old times."

Dennis laughed, then he felt a blanket being wrapped around him.

"You remind me of the day I first laid eyes on you. You were beautiful. Sorry to say that you had blonde and very curly hair when you were born, and as you got older, it turned a dark color like mines and loosened. You were my pride and joy, and boy, did you give me plenty of sleepless nights."

She ruffled his hair, and he took a moment to touch her hair. It was undeniably thick, and soft.

"What was dad like?"

"Violent. Very aggressive. I can't believe I used to be in love with that monster."

"Mom, what did he do?"

"What didn't he do? He hit me, repeatedly. So one day while you were very young, I teleported us to a new city, which happened to be here. He never found us."

"How can you be so sure that he doesn't already know where we are? If he's really The Vision that I've heard of, then he already knows where we are."

Danielle had to sit and think for a while. She knew that Victor would be back for her someday. Just the thought of seeing him after what he's put her through made her sick. She cursed herself for even falling in love with a man like him, but the outcome was Dennis, and he is nothing like his father.

"So, what was it like?" She said, suddenly changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?"

"The talk you and Raven had. How was it? Did you say everything you needed to say?"

Dennis reflected on it. The talk was more like a venting session for Raven.

"I didn't do much talking. But it went alright. I just wonder why she restricts herself like she does. I don't think she realizes how strong she truly is."

Danielle was impressed by Dennis' view on Raven's situation.

"I see you have inherited the best of my genes."

Dennis smiled, not fully understanding why she said that.

"She didn't want to lose control, but if she's been dealing with such anxiety trying to keep it from me, and the tower is intact, what more could she have feared? So I kissed her, to prove that she should give herself a chance to see if her feelings would make her lose control. And they didn't."

Danielle laid back on the bed, staring at the moon on his ceiling. Dennis laid right next to her. Danielle was just thinking, her son had grown into such a gentleman, any girl would be lucky to have him. However, Dennis has yet to tell her of the girls he's met since he's started puberty.

"I never knew why dad was such a monster to you, when everyone else thought of him as a hero."

"Well, as far as the public knows, your father is missing. You see, he was an android, he took on a human form to fit in with society after he sold Superman out to Lex Luther. The heroes never discussed Victor's betrayal, but once upon a time, Wonder Woman was my mentor, so I knew all about it."

"Is that when he met you? As a human? What did he look like? Did he act like a villain? Tell me, I want to know."

"Well, he had curly hair. It was blonde and he wouldn't let it get very long. However, even though he took on a human form, he couldn't get rid of his jewel."

"What color was his jewel? Was it my color?" Dennis asked, raising his bangs to show his mother the deep blue gem in his head.

"It was a really dark green, like a jade. Anyways, he was a gentleman when I met him. After a while, his sanity slowly slipped away from him."

Dennis sat straight up and said, "Don't worry, he'll have to go through me to get to you. And he won't win, anything he can do, I can do ten times better."

"Optimistic, are we?" Danielle laughed, knowing that her son would protect her if no one else could.

It was now after 6 am and Dennis still couldn't sleep, so he decided to get up and cook breakfast.

"Need some help, sweetheart?"

"Uhhh, if feel up to it, then sure, but you don't have to."

Dennis got up and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to make waffles this morning, since he know that Raven loved waffles. His mother came in and accompanied him.

"I like to listen to music when I cook and clean."

He turned on the stereo and a song he enjoyed listening to had came on. He started to dance a little. Danielle found herself growing fond of the strange tune as well, so she danced with him. Before long, they were in the kitchen dancing together and making breakfast. Dennis knew that he'd missed his mom, but he never knew that he'd be this close to her after she'd return.

"I didn't know that you could dance, mom."

"What? Do you think that I am a square? I used to be just like you when I was younger."

Dennis blushed, impressed that he was like his mom when she was younger. Before long, the Titans entered the room, one by one, and they joined in the dancing while awating their food. It was as if they had a small party of their own.


	7. Chapter 7

As told by Dennis...

So far, since I've been with the Titans, I've had many adventures, as well as misadventures. What puzzles me is Raven. Is it safe to say that maintaining a relationship with such a person is difficult?

"Dennis, why do you require so much attention?"

"I don't require that much attention, but I figured that after you and I got together that maybe, just maybe you'd start to be a little nicer to me." I told her.

We were having one of our many arguments. She says I'm too sensitive, I say that she's not sensitive enough.

"Look, I'm not like everyone else. I told you that a long time ago. Just because Starfire shows you a lot of attention doesn't mean that I will do the same."

"I don't care about attention. I'm asking you to consider my feelings a little more than you have. And that cold shoulder you gave me yesterday was not necessary."

By this moment, we were in the hallway, right outside of our rooms.

"Don't try to make this my fault. I told you that we are to be a secret. After that stunt you pulled, you should have expected nothing less than a cold shoulder from me." She said.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel better! I didn't know it was a crime to state that your life is more valuable than mines!"

"You sound so sensitive, I'm going to cry."

She got sarcastic with me, I hate it when she gets sarcastic in the middle of a serious discussion. It's as if she doesn't take what I say seriously.

"Cut it out!"

"You cut it out. Grow a pair and suck it up. We have our time to be affectionate after everyone's gone to bed."

"Which is a total rip off. I only get to be a boyfriend for eight hours of the day, while the other sixteen, I'm pretending that I'm not falling for you." I said.

"What makes you think that it's a rip off? You knew the requirements when we first made it official. If you didn't like it, why didn't you just tell me then?"

"Because I wanted you that bad. I wanted you so bad that I would sacrifice anything to be able to hold you in my arms and call you mines. I didn't realize that I could only call you mines between the hours of twelve and eight."

I sensed someone coming, and I'm guessing that she did too, so the subject was quickly changed.

"You totally left me open for that attack. I told you to cover me!" I said.

"Cover you? How about covering me for once. I had to take a rocket to the stomach for you!"

Cyborg and Robin quickly walked by, trying to avoid the heat in our argument.

"No one told you to jump in front of me like that. I could have phased right through it!"

"In front of you?! I was behind you, and you did phase through it, but it still hit me!"

"Oh yeah...but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't cover me."

"Well excuse me for making sure that my reproductive systems weren't going to fall out of my vagina. That rocket hit me so hard, I thought that all of my insides exploded."

By now, they were down the hall. I grabbed Raven and I took her into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Who told you to-"

I cut her off with a hug, one so soft and tender, that anyone would have had a change in heart. It was easy to tell that she was blushing. I lifted my head from her shoulders and kissed her. This whole moment took her by suprise, I could tell because the light bulb in my lamp exploded from the slight loss of control of her magic. I separated my lips from her's and looked into her big and purple eyes.

"I can't wait sixteen hours throughout the day just to do that to you."

Raven stood there silently. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast, you didn't need to have ears like Beast Boy to hear it. She moved into my arms and pressed her head against my chest.

"It hurts me as well, I can't wait to be in your arms after everyone goes to bed."

Around this time, everyone was either in bed, or getting settled into bed.

"Raven, why does it matter if people know we're together or not?"

"Many reasons. It's much more complicated to explain. Just trust me, ok?"

I sat down on my bed. I can't help that it's extremely difficult for me to pretend that seeing other dudes flirt with Raven doesn't make me feel some kind of way. She sat next to me and said,

"I only have eyes for you, ok? Don't worry about who decides to hit me with a few pick up lines. The fact still remains that I'm not interested in them. There is no reason to be afraid or upset that it might change, because it never will."

That was the absolute most heart warming thing Raven has ever said to me. Seriously, I didn't know that she had a sensitive side until now.

"It makes me feel better that you can be sensitive when you want to be."

"I'm sorry that I'm not that way very often. I found out that when I become sensitive to other people's feelings, they mistake it for something else, so I just quit trying. However, you deserved it."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. The hairs on my neck started to stand up.

"Besides, I won't even mention how jealous I get when those girls pretend that they need your help, only to put their filthy hands on my property."

"Umm...I don't think you have to tell me. I can feel it in your voice." I said, laughing.

I put my arm around her waist, and I found myself tracing her curves. Last time I did something like that, she zapped me with her magic. My hand was throbbing for days. She took me by suprise when she ran her fingers across my muscles. Her touch was driving me insane. I had to pull away from her to avoid a wardrobe malfunction.

"Whew, that's enough of that for one night."

"See what comes to those who wait?" She said, smiling and kissing me on the lips.

She told me good night and walked out of my room. Wait untill my mom hears about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm getting better feedback than I thought. Thanks to everyone that takes the time and reads this, honestly. Now that we've got that out of the way, Chapter 8!**

The young heroes stirred from their sleep at the same time for once. While some required a warm shower to wake up, others just required a morning warm up. As for the gifted hero, he performed his daily warm-up. He started with light stretches of his arm and leg muscles. Then he went on to his push-ups and planks. After he was finished, he felt revitalized. He walked out of his room, only to walk into the alien princess, who has just finished her shower.

"Ouch! Dennis, your body feels as though you are of the same materials as Cyborg." She said, rubbing her nose.

"Sorry Starfire. I'm not a robot, but the muscles sure feel like steel."

Starfire giggled at his joke, Raven, on the other hand, zapped him while no one was looking. He knew what it was for, and he could do nothing but smile shyly and apologize for his behavior. They all gathered at the table, this time, Raven took a seat next to her secret boyfriend. His face flushed red upon contact with her skin.

"Dennis, you ok over there, buddy?"

"Yeah, it's just a little warm in here." He said.

If anything, time taught him how to pretend that Raven didn't make him blush at every little thing she did. The team shrugged it off as they feasted on pancakes and bacon.  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit my mom today." Dennis stated.

They nodded.

"Maybe you all should come too, you'll get to meet some amazing people."

"I would like to visit the mansion of X and do the 'meeting' of new people." Starfire said.

She was excited about it, and so was young Dennis.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do." The leader shrugged.

Raven was touching Dennis' thigh under the table, and all he could do was stare at his plate.

_"What has gotten into me? I can't keep my hands off of him." _She thought to herself.

_"If she keeps this up, I'll have to kidnap her and kiss her untill her lips fall off." _

Dennis took her hand under the table and she blushed. The team were too into their food and side conversations to notice that the secret couple were on the verge of devouring each other. Raven discreetly teleported them into her room. She then proceeded to push the young warrior onto her bed. She sat on his lap and showered him with kisses and love. He broke the kiss to ask her a question.

"What's gotten into you? You're awfully hot down there today."

"I don't know what it is. My mind is saying to cut it out but my body craves you."

She continued to devour his face, and while she did so, he got familiar with her curves. Dennis' hands went on an adventure and with every stroke of his arm, Raven was getting more and more aroused. She started to feel a bulge in his pants. She looked at him and he blushed in pure embarrassment.

"It's not like I can control it."

She then got off his lap. He stared at her as she strutted across the room.

"If you're thinking that you're going to get lucky, you're mistaken."

He was not thinking that, but he thought that it was sad that she wouldn't help him take care of this. So while she stood at her mirror, he crept up behind her and pressed it against her backside. She bit her lip, fantasizing about that position that she was dying to be put in.

"I'd rather not be left to handle this myself." He cooed.

With every second that he had his erection pressed against her, she grew more and more aroused. But she knew better. She turned and before she could do anything, he sat her on the dresser and pressed it into her sensitive areas, while kissing and teasing the hidded hot spot on her neck. Poor Raven was melting with every stroke of his tongue.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You started it, remember?"

"Well now I'm ending it."

She knocked him back about three feet, then she took a deep breath to calm her excited ovaries.

"Let's not, at least not today. Besides, we're supposed to be a secret right now."

Dennis looked down at his softening erection and said, "Ok."

She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for his cooperation. As the young teen walked past him, he looked at her, amazed at how beautiful she was when she's not wearing that hood. He shook his head and proceeded to get ready for the day. Upon deciding what he wanted to do with his hair, Dennis receives a call on his communicator from his mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Are you still coming over today?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, I was going to bring the team with me, if that's alright."

"That's perfectly fine, sweetheart. There are many people here that are waiting to see you and your friends."

"Really? Like who?" The young teen asked, eagerly.

"Well, Wonder Woman wants to meet you. And, of course, the X-Men want to meet you."

Dennis smiled with excitement. As a kid, he's had a huge crush on Wonder Woman. He figured that the thought of meeting her in person was thrilling.

"Wait a minute, mom, you know that I had a huge crush on Wonder Woman when I was younger. I have a girlfriend now, what if I still have a crush on her? Oh no, this is bad."

Danielle laughed on the other end. She surely did not give birth to a rolling stone and she was thankful for that.

"You'll be fine, Dennis. Wonder Woman knows better...unless she's a cougar. Then you're in trouble."

"Mom!"

Dennis laughed at his mom's joke. He found comfort in her, no matter what the situation was. She disconnected the call, and sighed as she shut off her communication device. Dennis was estatic. He was to meet Wonder Woman today. He had fantasized about her when he was younger, and now that his mom has mentioned her, he felt the old flame start in his chest. He looked himself in the mirror and said, "You will not do anything to hurt Raven."

Robin knocked on his door and entered his room.

"We're ready when you are."

"I was just combing my hair. I'm ready."

Dennis knew that his journey to the X-Mansion would be about 45 minutes from the Titans Tower if he was to fly by himself. Truth be told, he didn't have the energy to fly for that long. So his team turned on of the sections of the T-Jet into one made for two people. Lucky for him, the section that was changed was Raven section, since she manned the cannons. There was now two people that would man the cannons, if it came down to it.

"Well look at that." Cyborg said to Robin, pointing at Dennis and Raven.

She was only teaching him how to control the cannons, but it was evident in Dennis' face that he had a thing for Raven.

"You don't think they're..." Beast Boy started.

"No way. Raven only likes Dennis as a friend." The leaded declared.

Cyborg knew Raven's true feelings, however, he felt as though it was not his responsibility to publicize such information. Meanwhile, the secret couple were discussing the cannons, untill Dennis got off-topic.

"You know, I think they have a hunch that we're hitting it off as a couple."

"What makes you think that?"

"Starfire knows that I have a crush on you. She wouldn't tell anyone, though." He said.

"Yeah? I may have told Cyborg about us."

"So, why are we keeping this a secret again?"

Raven thought for a second. She didn't know why she wanted them to stay a secret. Her main reason was so that she would not have to deal with the attention that comes with being in a relationship.

"I guess we can tell them. I mean, since the majority of them already know." She said.

Dennis climbed aboard the jet while Raven made the announcement to the team.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Raven, what about me? I liked you first." Beast boy pleaded.

"I never saw you as anything more of a friend, Beast Boy. I've told you that before."

"But..." Beast Boy found himself unable to speak, so he simply turned and started toward the jet.

"Raven, I am filled with joy for you and Dennis. You have my best wishes bestowed upon the both of you."

"I'm just glad that he was falling for you and not Starfire." The leader said.

They all shook their heads.

"Robin, have not I told you once before that Dennis is similar to a little brother to me? Why do you continue to be the 'jealous'?"

"Yeah man, chill." Cyborg said.

They all decided that it was time to depart. Beast Boy was hurt, and Dennis could feel it. He felt horrible, he didn't know that the crush he had on Raven was serious. He looked over at Beast Boy and said, "I'm sorry."

"Ehh, don't sweat it. I knew it would never take off. Besides, I hear that there are some babes at the X-Mansion."

"Count me out. I don't plan on getting my head ripped off today."

The two teens laughed, and the sad feeling within Beast Boy had faded away. They took flight in the skies. Dennis gave the coordinates to the mansion and they were on their way. The young warrior snuggled next to his girlfriend, relieved at the fact that he can be affectionate with her now.

"Dennis, I would rather not draw attention to us."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He gave Raven space. She felt bad for denying him the affection he longed for, so she held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Don't be so sensitive." She told him.

He looked down, blushing. They arrived at the X-Mansion within thirty minutes. Robin landed the plane and they were all greeted by Danielle. She was happy to see all of them, and grateful that they all came to see her and meet her friends. Dennis jumped off of the jet and ran right into her arms. Danielle would never grow tired of her son's tight and tender hugs. She rewarded his patience with a kiss on his forehead.

"I've missed you. Do you know that?"

"No, but it feels good to find out." He said.

Danielle hugged him even closer. It was a heart warming moment to the rest of the Titans. Danielle glanced at Raven, and she flashed her a warm smile.

"Young ones, come. Meet the people that shaped me into the person I am."

Danielle guided them into the mansion, and the very first person that was seen was Wonder Woman. Dennis' heart sped up as she walked up to them. The legendary hero towered over the young empath. He was truly intimidated by the amazon hero.

"Danielle, is this the handsome young man I've heard so much about?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. Wonder Woman, this is Dennis Moonstar, my son."

Wonder Woman rested her hand upon the young hero's shoulder.

"Wonder Woman, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my team. This is my leader, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven."

Wonder Woman thought that Dennis was a very handsome, and that he was a gentleman.

"As you know, my name is Wonder Woman. However, since you are such good friends with my former student, you may call me Diana."

The next person to greet the young warriors was the leader of the X-Men, Professor Xavier.

"Dennis, it is as honor to finally meet you."

"It is an honor to meet the great man that taught my mother to be the great person that she is today. Please, allow me to introduce you to my team. We are the Teen Titans. This is my leader, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven."

Dennis had to introduce his team at least five times. Danielle showed the Titans around the mansion, while Dennis stood outside to get some fresh air. Wonder Woman spotted him outside, staring at the sky. So she went out there to talk to him. Her curiosity overwhelmed her. She detached her magic lasso from her waist and snapped it towards Dennis. The young teen quickly turned and caught the lasso in his hand.

"Do you suspect that I am anything like my father?" He asked the legendary hero.

She walked up to the young warrior and he let go of her lasso.

"I'm nothing like him. I'll never bite the hand that feeds me."

Wonder Woman stood beside him.

"You are definitely your mother's child. Why are you out here and not inside with your team?"

"I needed fresh air." He said.

He was unaware that Wonder Woman already knew the root of his troubles. It was evidednt when she proceeded to strike at him that was ashamed of his father.

"It's alright, Dennis. We all trusted Victor."

Dennis turned and looked up at her.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't born yesterday. I know that you are not proud of your father. None of us are." She stated.

Dennis could not ease up around Wonder Woman. Her size was too intimidating. He quivered in her presence. She saw all of his troubles on his face.

"You know, you walk around with your thoughts on your face."

"I'm sorry, you're so huge, I feel like a little child next to you."

She laughed, even though he was serious. She decided to sit next to him. It was still weird, she was still rather tall when she sat down. Nevertheless, he felt better now that she didn't tower over him.

"I'm sorry that I've intimidated you. If you want, you can talk to me about your troubles."

Dennis took a deep breath, for he knew that everything he was about to say required it.

"First, I would like to say that you are a very beautiful woman. I've had a crush on you when I was younger." He stated.

Wonder Woman blushed. She thought that it was flattering to hear that she was beautiful from someone as young as him.

"Thank you. I'm flattered, Dennis, honestly. You are extremely handsome yourself."

Dennis now felt at ease, so he continued.

"I'm so proud of my mom for the things she's done, and the woman she's become. It's disappointing that she pretty much missed me grow into the man I am now, but she's here now and that's all that matter. As for my dad, I don't even remember him. The stories I've heard about Victor Shade was that he was a hero, untill he went missing. I was so thrilled to know that my father was The Vision, until mom told me the man he really was. I wish I could be proud of him too, but I'm not. I'm ashamed of him."

"No need to worry yourself about Victor. If he sees you, and sees how you're a better person than he is, whether you're his son or not, he'll destroy you. So don't even bother yourself, he's not worth it."

By now, she was touching his arm. He felt better knowing that Wonder Woman was such a laid back person and not a cocky and self absorbed hero. Dennis was intrigued with her personality. He wanted to impress her now. Wonder Woman was curious to see what powers he's inherited from his parents, so she asked him to spar with her, just for fun. They walked a just far enough from the mansion to not cause any destruction.

"Impress me, Dennis." She said.

There was that anxiety again. Dennis felt intimidated again, for the legend was a whole two feet taller than him.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She reassured him.

He stood in his fighting stance, which was a variation of the Tai Chi he's learned as a child. Wonder Woman grasped her lasso and snapped it towards him, and he phased through it. She was impressed that he inherited that ability. The wind started to blow, and his hair blew in the wind. Wonder Woman only caught a glimpse of his jewel, and she was amazed that he also inherited a jewel, a really pretty one at that. Dennis jumped into the air and he threw a ball of fire at her. She deflected it with her indestructable wrist bands. Next, he shot water through the palms of his hands. She dodged it. By now, he was floating. She was truly impressed with his abilities so far. She too started to float. This time, she decided to strike him. He became invulnerable as she punched his face. To her suprise, it actually hurt her hand. She drew her sword, and Dennis stood there, thinking of what he could do next. He decided to phase through her, and put her in a full nelson. His arms were not long enough to reach her neck, Wonder Woman realized that. However, he too had superhuman strength, another inherited ability from his father. He made it a slight struggle for the legend to break free, for his grip on her was excellent. Dennis started to generate electricity in his body, he only shocked the legend gently, enough to get her attention. His tiny shock caused her body to become aroused, such arousal, she was never supposed to feel. She threw him over her shoulder and the young teen hit the ground. He looked up at her, then he felt the strong and strange feelings rushing through him. It was then when he realized that he may have caused a problem within her. Little did he know, Wonder Woman was so aroused, that she had an orgasm with the little movement she made to throw the hero to the ground. Dennis stood up and floated up to her. By now, it was over, and all she could do was pant and breathe deeply.

"Did I hurt you, Ms Diana?"

"No, Dennis. You didn't hurt me."

Back at the Mansion, Danielle felt a very strong wave rush through her, and so did Raven. It was caused from the extreme aroused feelings that Wonder Woman had. Danielle got extremely worried, because she went out there to check on Dennis. Raven glanced at Danielle and asked if she felt that too.

"That was really strong."

Danielle ran out of the mansion to find them. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman glided down to him, shocked that he had caused such a reaction in her with just a little shock. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and she pressed his pressure point. It brought him to his knees, for it did not hurt, but it caused him to lose control of his body.

"Dennis!"

Danielle was flying up to him. The young teen was already weakened from the tampering of his pressure points. He sent another mild shock into Wonder Woman's body, this time, it caused a much stronger orgasm. The legend fell onto her back, writhing in the grass. Raven flew right up to him and tackled him. Danielle was discombobulated at everything that has just happened. Raven was straddling Dennis' waist, with her dark magic encircling him.

"We haven't even been together a whole month and you're already cheating on me?"

"Raven, it's not like that!"

As the wave was emitted from Wonder Woman, everyone around her fell weak. Her orgasms had weakened everyone who felt it.

"Raven, it was not his fault. Do not be upset." Wonder Woman said.

Raven got off of him and she proceeded to get up.

"Electricity is my weakness. He didn't know that the slightest shock can do that to me."

Dennis got up, holding his now throbbing shoulder. Bruises started to appear from the legend's superb grip. Raven then looked at him, and she pressed the same pressure point, causing him more pain.

"That's for doing that to her."

She then used her dark magic to taze him. The brave hero was on the ground at this point.

"And that's for raising your hand at a woman."

Both Danielle and Wonder Woman knew that Raven would keep Dennis in line, in case he did stray into his father's footsteps. Dennis, on the other hand, could do nothing but stare into the sky as his shoulder went numb from the pain.

"But she asked me to impress her!"

"And you did. You're quick, you can manipulate your density, you're an element bender with superhuman strength, and you can fly."

When Dennis found a way to get up without disturbing his shoulder, he did.

"He even caught my lasso when I snuck up on him. I'm beyond impressed, Dennis."


	9. Chapter 9

As told by Danielle...

The day my mentor said that my son had won her respect, that was the day that I realized that I gave birth to a potential legend, Wonder Woman is really hard to impress, especially if you are a male.

"Mom, I didn't know that she was vulnerable to electricity."

"Don't worry, no one knew that, no one even knew that you could summon electricity." I said, pointing to his jewel.

It was because of my father that he could bend the elements, but the jewel magnified and intensified the ability. I took a look at his shoulder and it was really damaged. That bruise is going to be permanent.

"Do not expect that bruise to disappear anytime soon."

He looked down, with his cheeks turning pink. It was clear that he still had a small crush on Diana.

"Raven blew up at me." He said, laughing.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because she suspected that I would do that to her? She knows better. And she shocked me for sparring with Wonder Woman."

Raven walked in and she asked how his shoulder felt. Dennis showed her the large bruise and said, "It's a gift from Wonder Woman."

He was sarcastic, and I found that amusing.

"So keep it forever." She replied.

"You two are way too cute for me."

I left the room and gave them space. Surprisingly, Diana walked up to me and asked about him.

"I didn't mean to damage his shoulder like that."

"Don't worry, he thinks of it as a 'gift' from you."

She snickered, I snickered, and we fell into laughter.

"Why don't we check on him."

I lead her into the room, however, when we walked in, they were kissing. Raven was in his lap and Dennis had his shirt off. The bruise had grown larger, and it was now a deep shade of purple. Dennis looked up at the both of us, his face flushed red as Raven smiled at us. The moment was hilarious to the girls, but awkward to him.

"I just wanted to check on you, but I see you're fine." Diana told him.

Raven let him up and Dennis showed Diana the bruise.

"That's the only thing I have to worry about."

She smiled. Could it be that my mentor had a tiny crush on him? She turned and then walked away. I shook my head and ruffled his hair. Dennis put his shirt back on and Raven stood next to him.

"I think it's time we headed home." She said.

"Can I have a moment to talk to my mom?"

Raven nodded and she left the room. I only sat in the chair and folded my hands in my lap.

"So what was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You wanted to show Diana your chest and muscles?"

I was laughing now, and his face was flushed.

"No...I only wanted her to see what her massive hands did to my shoulder, even though I'm thrilled about it."

"I see you still have that small crush on her."

"I'm working on it, ok? She's going to be nothing more than a mother figure in my eyes."

He got up, but he moved the wrong way and his shoulder reminded him of the "gift" she's given him.

"Raven's partially responsible for this. She zapped me with her magic."

"You like it, so don't complain."

I took him into my arms, avoiding his shoulder. I loved holding him, he always have that energy, it's as though he needs me, and I need him.

"Dennis, it's time for you to leave."

He didn't want to leave, I felt it in his heart. I felt bad.

"Mom, I don't want to leave you again."

"You don't have a choice. We'll be in touch. Remember, if you need me, I'll be there whenever you call." I told him.

He looked up at me, and he smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, hurry, before Raven suspects that you're with Diana."

He blushed and I walked him to the front door. He waved at Diana as he walked out of the door. He then hovered up to his seat in the plane and the window closed. They took off and I waved goodbye as the flew off into the horizon.

"You have a nice kid there, Danielle."

"I thank god that he's nothing like his father."

Wonder Woman gave me a tender hug, before departing.

"Take care. If you need me, I'm just a call away."

I nodded and she vanished. As I walked back into the Mansion, I smiled.

"Dennis is nothing like you, Victor."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I'm here now and I'll try to update the story at least once a week. Happy readings! **

Today, there was to be a meeting with the Titans in the nearby and surrounding areas. Since it's been a couple of days since he's heard from his mom, Dennis decides to give her a quick call before they leave.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

They started by just having a casual conversation, and then Dennis asked a really interesting question.

"Mom, uhh, when you're trying to umm...convince a girl that you're really into them, how do you do it? And umm...what should you expect?"

Danielle was on the other end of the phone, with her mouth wide open.

"Dennis, what are you trying to tell me?" She said.

"I really, really, REALLY like Raven. But it's as if she doesn't take me seriously, and that she doesn't believe me. It gets really hard, and straight up telling her is getting played out."

"Well, Dennis, you're a natural at charming women."

Dennis blushed at the compliment he's received.

"Thanks, but Raven's just not into it. I mean, sometimes I can tell that she's into me, but other times, it's as if we're not in a relationship. I don't know, I just want to do something she's never seen before."

"Ok, what have you and Raven done so far?" She asked.

Dennis paused for a second.

"Well, I mean...uhh..."

He felt really awkward. Even though Danielle was like his best friend, he still found it hard to talk to her about certain things.

"Ok, forget I asked."

"Mom, I get a little discouraged when Raven shrugs me off."

Danielle knew that feeling all too well.

"How about this, try not to be clingy with her. Seems like you don't give her enough space if she does that. Also, if you get a moment alone with her, just spend it without words. If you like her, show her. Don't tell her, words are empty."

Dennis was amazed at how his mom had an answer for everything.

"Listen mom, I have to go. We're having a meeting with the Titans from surrounding areas, and it'll take an hour or so to get to the venue."

"Alright, sweetheart. Oh, and keep your eyes open. Lately, there's been a lot of negative auras around. For an empath, negative aura drains you."

Dennis thanked her for the warning and hung up. Meanwhile, Raven was in her room, reading and thinking. Lately, she's been under a lot of pressure, trying to keep her emotions under control. She feels as if the relationship she has with Dennis is what's causing an imbalance in her body. Little did Raven know, it's not Dennis, it's human nature.

_"I'm going to break up with him. This relationship is putting too much pressure on me. Yeah, that's what I'll do."_

She walked out of her room, it was about time to leave. As she walked into the lower levels of the tower, her nerves started to get the best of her. She kept thinking about her decision and she knew that she couldn't do that to Dennis without destroying him.

_"It's going to hurt him, but it has to be done. I can't risk killing us all with my emotions."_

The Titans all met near the T-Jet. Once they were all there, they proceeded to board the air-craft. Dennis took his seat on the other side of Raven. Since it was an hour drive, Raven thought that it would be the perfect time to tell him. The minute they took off, Dennis looked Raven's direction.

"What?" She said.

He just shook his head and took a hold of her hand.

_"If you don't do it now, you'll have a harder time doing it later."_

"We have to talk."

"About what?" He asked, curiously.

Raven took a minute to turn her microphone off, and then she told him to do the same.

"I can't be with you anymore."

Everything around Dennis froze, even his heart seemed to have stop beating for a brief minute. Raven felt the shift in his energy.

"What do you mean?"

"It's beginning to put too much pressure on me. I can't enjoy my life anymore because I'm being held captive by my emotions." She explained.

"Why do you let your emotions control you?"

"They don't control me, they control my powers. And it's my powers that will kill me and everyone else living with us if I don't get them under control."

Dennis couldn't believe the things he was hearing.

"So, now what? You just break up with me like this, before a meeting? One where I absolutely have to look and act my best?"

"If I didn't do it now, Dennis, it would have been harder. I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this."

Dennis looked off to the side, then he turned his microphone back on.

"Robin, land the jet."

"What? Right now? But we're almost there."

"Land the plane now."

Robin could hear the discomfort in his voice, they all did.

"Robin, just land the plane." Beast Boy said.

By now, Dennis was a bright red color. He was not mad, he was hurt. He needed some fresh air, and some time to get himself together. What he failed to realize is that it wouldn't be as easy as taking a deep breath. As the plane came to a landing, Dennis unstrapped himself from the seat. The minute the aircraft came to a stop, he jumped out onto the fields and ran to a nearby tree. Raven could feel the anxiety coming from him, all she could do was sit in the aircraft with her head leaned against the seat. Dennis got on his knees and started to vomit. He's never had problems with his stomach, but now, it was as if he had food poisoning. He was red, and his stomach was turning. All of this was because of his nerves, all of which, Raven just destroyed. Starfire kneeled beside him and rubbed his back, everyone else was too afraid to come near him.

"Dennis, do you have the virus of the stomach? Are you in need of treatment?"

He shook his head as he rid himself of all the fluids within his body. It had been about seven minutes, and then his uneasy stomach began to settle. He wiped his mouth and said, "Starfire, can we switch seats, please? If I start to vomit again, I don't want to get it all over Raven."

She agreed and as they boarded the jet, Raven was surprised that Starfire took his seat next to her.

"Dennis is not feeling the 'well'. Perhaps he has eaten something bad?"

The empath shrugged, knowing that she was the cause for his unfortunate mishap. The plane took off, and Dennis sat with his head against the seat. His face was not red anymore, in fact, it was starting to lack color. He kept shaking and his heart turned flips in his chest.

"Dennis, dude, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Probably ate a bad piece of sushi the other night."

While everyone was checking on Dennis, and while he kept using the same excuse to reassure them that he was okay, Raven sat in her seat, shaking and trembling. She felt every thing he felt, and even though she acts as though she has no feelings about this, she feels terrible. Dennis was drowning in his own sorrows to even notice her feelings of guilt.

"Alright Titans, look sharp. Dennis, try to look sharp." Robin declared.

As they got off the jet, and as they walked into the venue, Dennis kept his distance from Raven, and she did the same with him.

_"You can cry and vent later. Just two hours of holding it together, and another hour to get back to the tower, and you can just let it out."_

Dennis took a deep breath, and he forced his feelings to the side as he looked serious. This whole meeting was to introduce him to the Titans, and to discuss the plans of expansion. As the meeting began, Dennis was introduced. Everyone expressed their greetings and welcomes to him, and he nodded and expressed his thanks for the warm welcomes. Starfire sat on one side of him, while a Titan by the name of Kole sat on the other side of him. Dennis felt a strange energy encircle him before vanishing. It caused him to be distracted. He then felt that energy was being sucked from him. It was then when he realized that he was warned about this mysterious, energy-sucking aura. He saw Raven staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned so that he couldn't see her.

_"I'm not going to make it through the meeting."_

Raven saw that aura that floated in. And she saw how it merged into Dennis' energy, and making him feel even worse than he was before. She whispered to Robin, whom at the time was talking.

"Take a ten minute break while I look over some of the agreements." The leader said to the Titans.

Dennis quickly got up and walked outside. He felt as if he was being plagued by a terminal illness. His energy was diminishing and his body felt so fatigued, that he leaned on against the support beams. Raven stood in the shadows, watching him from a distance.

_"It was all for the better of things. He will be ok."_

While she was reassuring herself, Cyborg stood beside her.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him! Why don't you mind your own business." She snapped.

Raven walked off and left Cyborg there, with the most confused expression.

"Dennis, you don't look that good." Beast Boy said.

"I don't feel that good either."

Robin walked out to check on Dennis, and he was horrified at how bad Dennis looked.

"Dennis, you can leave if you want."

"I don't have the energy to fly back to the tower." He said.

"Then sit in the jet. Rest for a while. I'll try to make the meeting as quick as I can. Starfire, help Dennis onto the jet."

Starfire proceeded to help her close friend onto the plane. After she got him seated into the seat, she touched his forehead. Upon touching his head, she noticed that his jewel had changed from blue to purple, and that he was burning up.

"Dennis, you have the fever."

He took a moment to look up at her, and he said, "Raven broke up with me, Star. My nerves are making me sick."

Starfire took a moment to rub his hand, and she said, "I will be back to do the 'checking' on you. Rest, my friend."

Meanwhile, Raven took her seat, and she glared down at the table. She was determined to not let her guilt consume her. As Starfire walked back to her seat, she looked at Raven, noticing that she's not herself. As the meeting started, and the remaining Titans were all worried about Dennis, for he was just fine before they left the Tower. Twenty minutes pass, and Robin hands out the agreements, and adjourn the meeting. The young heros walk over to the jet to find Dennis unconscious. His face had a light blue tint to it.

"Trauma! Trauma!" Beast Boy yells.

Raven looks at him and gasps. Her heart breaks softly within her ribs.

"I can teleport him to the tower." She said.

At this point, she felt compelled to do something. So she put his arm around her neck, and she teleports him back to the tower. She put him in the infirmary bed, and before she could do anything, Danielle was in front of the bed, holding him.

"Raven, what happened?"

She was speechless. Even though Raven watched as Dennis took a turn for the worse, she did not know how to explain it . Danielle was about to feel his forehead, but then she noticed that his jewel had turned colors. Instead of it being a deep blue color, it was a swirl of dark yellow and black. She knew that Dennis was a lot sicker than he looked.

"Raven, CPR. Now."

Raven hesitated. It was then when everything started to make sense to her. Instead of asking Raven about it, she did it herself. It did not take long for Dennis to come through, but he was still pale. Danielle helped Raven start an IV for him, and as soon as he was stabilized, the young empath left the room. Danielle stayed next to her son, praying that he pulls through. The team finally makes it to the tower and everyone ran to the infirmary to check on their ill teammate.

"Ms Dani, how is he?"

"He's not doing good. He's extremely dehydrated, and his energy is making him ill." She replied.

Dennis opened his eyes as soon as she said that, and he sat up straight.

"I have to get out of here."

They all turned to him.

"Dude, are you crazy? You were blue just an hour ago, and now you're trying to leave?"

"I can't stay here, I'll just make myself feel worse if I stay here."

Dennis phased through all the needles and he proceeded to phase through the ceiling. Danielle went after him, however she couldn't phase through solid objects like he could, so she had to fly through the tower. Dennis had took off in the opposite direction of the tower. He was crying now. Holding it in had made him sicker than he needed to be. Danielle felt the hurt in her heart, and she felt that Dennis was getting weak. She tried her best to catch up with him, but he was too far ahead. When Dennis didn't have the energy to fly anymore, he took to the grounds and he ran. Danielle was running out of energy to run after him. She stopped in mid-air and took a moment to regain herself. Dennis, on the other hand, was running full speed for an abandoned building. He phased through the brick walls and he dropped to his knees, panting. He punched the floor, repeatedly until he broke the concrete beneath him, and even after that, he did not stop until his knuckles bled. Tears flowed down his face and burned his cheeks. It had been as if he was crying fire, his eyes started to sting. He heard his heart in his ears, and he felt his energy decreasing. Meanwhile, Danielle had continued on foot, looking for her son. She couldn't even sense his energy anymore, not with all the negative energy that was already in the atmosphere. Her communicator began to beep, so she answer it.

"Danielle here."

"Ms Dani, have you found him?" Starfire asked.

"No ma'am. I can't even sense his energy."

"We will come to assist you."

With that being said, the Titans left the tower, and they looked all over the city, except for Raven. She locked herself into her room. Her feelings were getting the best of her. She called Danielle, only to get it off of her chest.

"Danielle here."

"Ms Dani, have you got a minute?"

"I'm a little busy, but if it's important, I can make time for you."

Raven suddenly felt worse. She hesitated for a moment, trying to get a hold of herself before she says something she doesn't mean.

"Raven, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. Ms Dani, I broke up with Dennis. I'm the reason he's acting like this. He threw up on our way to the meeting, and when he got there, he absorbed some kind of dark aura and it made him sick. I did this to him."

Danielle stopped walking. She sat there, trying to figure out how she should feel about what Raven just told her. Instead of getting angry with her, since she already could tell that Raven feels bad for it, she simply says, "We'll talk about this later."

With that being said, she hung up and took flight into the skies. They searched high and low, looking for the missing warrior. It was becoming evident that Danielle's nerves were starting to get to her. She was an empath. There had never been a time when she couldn't find Dennis, but now, it was as if he had fallen off of the face of the Earth. It was getting late, and she decided to head back to the tower. Meanwhile, Dennis was meditating in the abandoned building. When he meditates, he masks his energy so that he cannot be disturbed. This was his attempt to rid himself of the aura that was causing his sickness. While he was meditating, the Titans were returning to the tower. They all entered with their heads hanging low. Danielle went right up to Raven's room. When Raven let her in, instead of being mad at her like the young sorceress expected, the legend scooped her into her arms, consoling Raven's worried and weary soul.

"It's ok, Raven."

"I only wanted a way out. I didn't mean to hurt him like that."

"Tell me everything you feel. Don't hold back either."

Raven dropped to her knees, and so did Danielle. The legend knew that Raven was in much distress, and she understand that the situation is not easy for her. Raven explained her feelings, she explained her fears, her desires, her reasons behind breaking up with Dennis, and she explained why she feels that she doesn't deserve Dennis.

"Raven, I want you to listen to everything I am about to tell you, alright?"

Raven let go of Danielle, just so that she could look her in the eyes. Danielle started to speak to her.

"You cannot run from your feelings. You cannot continue to fear that you'll lose control. What you feel, it's apart of human nature. You can't run from it, so you might as well face it and learn how to deal with it while there is someone willing to help you through it. Dennis was just talking to me earlier before the meeting. He asked me if I could give him advice on how to convince you that he was falling for you. Do not deny that you were falling for him as well, and do not ignore the fact that you care about him."

Raven was in tears, for everything Danielle was telling her and behind every word she spoke, there was truth. Raven's heart was aching for him.

"I understand fully that you do not want to lose control, but sweetheart, you cannot let that be your crutch. You are feeling more extreme emotions now than you were before, and you haven't lost control yet, have you?"

The dark sorceress shook her head, and the legend continued, "So why do you fear that you will lose control with him?"

"My heart starts to speed, and my body feels like jelly. Everything I feel becomes fuzzy and it's all so overwhelming, that I rush to my room and demand to be left alone until I can calm myself down." She told Danielle.

Danielle sighed, and her hushed, motherly tone became a firm tone.

"Starting now, you will no longer think of the things that could cause you to lose control. You will not contemplate what will happen if you lose control, and you will not make decisions focusing on the thought that you may lose control. Losing is a state of mind, you only lose control if you let yourself lose control. You are stronger than this, and you know better. I don't want to have this conversation with you again."

Raven was in tears, but she knew that everything Danielle said was true, so all she could do was mark her words and believe.

"Good. Dry your eyes, and give yourself more credit. You are stronger than this."

Danielle got up, and she said, "I'm going to try looking for Dennis. If I find him, I will contact you all."

With that being said, Danielle went on her search. By this time, Dennis was walking out of the abandoned building. He simply did not have the energy to do anything, so he sat against the wall. Danielle immediately sensed his energy, even though it was faint. She flew full force in his direction. She found him, and he was sleeping. He had circles under his eyes, but his color had returned. Danielle alerted the Titans that she had found him, and she carried him to the tower. Upon her arrival, the young heroes, including Raven, had gathered around them.

"He's sleeping. I'll put him in his room and be on my way."

"Actually, Ms Dani, I think that Dennis would recover quicker if he had you beside him."

"What are you suggesting, Robin?"

"He should spend the night with you. Raven told us what happened, and, well, it might be better if he spent a few days away from the tower."

Danielle agreed with the young leader.

"I don't have the energy to carry him back to the mansion. I'll pass out half way there."

Cyborg suggested that they take one of the two-seater jets, and whenever Dennis felt better, he could fly it back. Danielle thanked him for his kindness, and they took the jet back to the mansion. There, Dennis spent the night snuggled against his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! I really am enjoying this story and I hope you all are too. But here's the lemons that you've all been waiting for. **

Dennis spent the next few days in the X-Mansion. Danielle took care of him, and he was grateful for her.

"Mom, I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I'm more than honored to, Dennis. I owe you my assistance."

Dennis smiled, for the first time in about three days.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll have company later."

Dennis immediately assumed that it was Raven, and he frowned.

"If it's Raven, tell her that I'm dead."

Danielle laughed at his comment.

"No, it's not Raven."

She walked out of the room, and Dennis decided to meditate. Meanwhile, at the tower, the Titans were all awaiting Dennis' return. Raven spent days, rehearsing what she would tell him and how she would act upon seeing him again. She was determined to make things right with him, after all, she did fall for him. Her biggest fear is that he'll reject her, or worse, he doesn't like her anymore. She read and meditated and continued to keep herself busy for the time being.

"Dude, do you think that Dennis is alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course he is. Ms Dani is taking care of him." Cyborg stated.

"Yeah. If anything, he's better than alright."

"Friends, shall we do the throwing of a party upon Dennis' arrival?"

The team nodded, and agreed that they should do something special for him. Since they knew that Dennis loved to be social, they decided to throw him a party, and since he wasn't really feeling himself at the meeting, they would invite the Titans from surrounding areas to join them. Starfire was excited to help with the planning and the invitations. Cyborg proceeded to call the recovering warrior.

"Hey, Dennis, when do you thing you'll be coming home?"

"I don't know. What's going on?"

"We're going to throw you a party, but we need to know when you'll be back."

Dennis thought for a while before giving Cyborg a solid answer.

"Three days. I'll come home that morning."

"Alright, how are you holding up over there?"

"I'm better. Mom wants me to stay longer, just to be sure that my body won't pull the switcheroo on me."

With that being said, the two friends ended their call.

"Send the invites now. He'll be here in three days."

Meanwhile, gentle knocks at the door brought Dennis out of his state of meditation. It was the third time he had been interrupted, so he just gave up on the idea of meditating.

"It's open." He said.

To his surprise, in walked Wonder Woman.

"I heard that you weren't feeling well, so I came by to see you."

"That was very sweet of you, thanks. But I'm ok, just going through some emotional things, nothing too big."

She took a seat next to his bed, and she said, "Care to talk about it?"

Dennis nodded, and he told her what happened between him and the young sorceress.

"You said that it was noting big, this is big if it's affected you the way it did."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to get her out of my system."

Danielle started to speak to Dennis in his head.

"You're not being bad in there, are you?"

Dennis responded, while keeping the conversation he and the legendary amazon held.

"Mom, Wonder Woman's so hot."

"Dennis, you better control that urge."

Dennis was, with no doubt, being ran by his hormones. He needed that attention, so bad, that he was willing to pursue even the mighty Wonder Woman.

"Mom, if I can get Wonder Woman, you have to make my favorite meal."

"Ok, and if you can't, you'll eat raw veggies for dinner tonight. You better not get any amazon juice on my bed either, mister."

Danielle understood fully that Dennis craved attention. And putting him in a room with his crush was unfair for him.

"Um...Ms Diana, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, dear one?"

"Have you ever had a broken heart?"

Danielle could hear everything Dennis was saying, and she was dying of laughter at Dennis' attempt to get Wonder Woman to sleep with him.

"Yes, I have, but only once."

Wonder Woman could tell that Dennis was getting aroused, but if he wants to have sex with her, he'd have to work hard for it.

"Alright, kid. You're trying to get me to sleep with you, I understand that you've just had your heart broken, but this one isn't easy."

Dennis looked down, defeated.

"I know. It's not easy trying to control your hormones after your girlfriend just broke up with you. It's rather frustrating, and waking up with morning wood is absolutely depressing."

Wonder Woman was being moved with every word the young hero spoke.

"That's too bad, isn't it?"

Dennis started to turn red, he wondered if the legendary hero could read minds.

"Ms Diana, I'm not trying to flirt with you, but why aren't you married with kids? You're so beautiful, and I know that if you had kids, you'd be a great mother."

Wonder Woman blushed. The young empath was charming her right out of her pants

"A lot of men are intimidated by a woman like me."

Dennis looked down, smiling.

"Guilty, but you're such a nice person."

She looked away, hiding the pink flush she had. Dennis touched her hand. He had a touch so soft, and so gentle, it was unlike anything she's experienced before.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

Dennis then touched her knee, and it was then when she decided that Dennis might get laid today. Dennis felt the arousal growing in Wonder Woman, and she was trying to resist it. As her body grew hotter and hotter, Dennis' arousal started to show underneath the covers. He pressed his legs together, trying to hide the erection he was getting from merely touching the legendary hero's leg. Wonder Woman stood up. Even though it was not visible, her nipples were erect and lust swarmed through her body.

"If you want me, show me."

Dennis got up, even though his hardening erection made it slightly difficult to move. He walked over to Wonder Woman and buried himself in her arms.

"I think, if anything, I just want to be in a woman's arms right now."

"That's what you have your mom for."

"No, Ms Diana. My mom is not the woman for the job."

Dennis grabbed Wonder Woman's wrists and he then wrestled her to the ground. She was amazed, how did he know that she liked such force? Dennis was wedged between the amazon's legs, and his stiff member pressed against her feminine areas. The arousal that flowed through her body was unbelievable. Dennis had to crawl up to her lips, since she was taller than he was. The moment that he made contact with her lips, Dennis knew that he could have Wonder Woman anytime he wanted her. For the legendary amazon, she did not want to believe it. This was exactly why she did not get involved with males, but Dennis, however, he was very much different from any man she's come in contact with. She came to accept that he could have her anytime he wanted her.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

"At this point, Dennis, there's nothing I don't want you to do to me."

Danielle was in the kitchen, astounded at how her son just charmed her mentor right out of her pants.

"He's going to get it when this is over." She whispered to herself.

Dennis was tasting her lips. She did not want him to move from the sensitive area that he pressed himself against, so she sat up so that he could reach her. Wonder Woman's hair surrounded his face like a silk veil. He sat up and took his shirt off. The amazon looked at his shoulder. His bruise was still there, however, it was just a light red mark.

"Don't touch it, it still hurts."

"I'll give you more if you don't please me."

Dennis stared at her for a second. He was puzzled.

"You can't just get Wonder Woman aroused like this and not please her."

Dennis got nervous. The bruise she left him with really hurt, and it turned his own body against him.

"Now I'm nervous."

"Why?" She asked him.

Wonder Woman lifted his chin to meet her awaiting eyes. In many ways, that swept the young warrior off his feet.

"I've only had sex once, and it wasn't really sex...and you're an amazon. Wouldn't I need a freakishly large-"

"No." She interrupted him.

She touched his swollen member through his pants, causing him to blush uncontrollably.

"You're just the right size." She said.

Wonder Woman felt sympathy for the young teen, he was so nervous that he no longer trusted himself with her. She ran her fingers over his body. His muscles were defined and he had a really nice body to be as young as he was.

"If you were with a normal girl, you'd destroy her."

"And that's why it didn't work out with the last girl I tried to have sex with."

Dennis thought of Raven. She had been in his inappropriate thoughts before, but it wasn't until now that he realized that he would destroy her areas if he was to sleep with her.

_"Maybe she's just exaggerating my size. Maybe that girl was just too sensitive to pain, and maybe I wasn't too big after all."_

While Dennis was talking to himself, Wonder Woman started to tug at his pants. Her body was awaiting the release of the sexual energy that he caused to build up inside of her. Dennis took off her top, and she removed his pants. She stood up and removed the bottom to her superhero suit. Dennis could not believe his eyes. Wonder Woman was more than everything he had dreamed of. She was a big woman, so her woman parts were big as well.

"No turning back."

"None intended." He said.

The amazon crawled on top of the young hero, careful not to crush him. She pressed her lips against his neck. Dennis' heart beat violently against her body. Soon, he would find out that Wonder Woman's heartbeat would cause his body to vibrate at every beat. He rolled over onto her, and he felt for her entrance. Dennis contemplated whether he wanted to take a moment to taste her juices, after all, this was a rare opportunity. He kissed her neck, and started a trail with his tongue, from her neck to her breasts. He teased each nipple with his tongue. It was thrilling, she never told him to stop. She only touched him gently. As he made his way down to her bellybutton, it was then when Wonder Woman started to gently scratch at his arms and shoulders with her nails.

"Hey, one thing. If you feel the need to scratch at me, you can. I won't stop you, because I like that." He told her, softly.

"I'll try not to tear too deep into your back, young one. But I can't guarantee that you will not shed blood."

"I can guarantee that I won't go invulnerable and I'll take it like a man."

Without anymore words, Dennis proceeded to taste her. He always imagined a woman to be sweet tasting. Wonder Woman was only slightly sweet. Her flavor reminded him of flavored water, only slightly sweet to make the taste more desirable. Wonder Woman touched his hair. She was amazed at his hair, how thick it was, and how good it felt in her hands, between her fingers. He moved up to her swollen bud, and he started to play with it gently. The mighty amazon turned into pudding underneath the hormone driven hero. He sensed that she was enjoying it, so he did not stop. He reached up to toy with her nipples, however, his arm was slightly shorter than what it needed to be to reach her. Upon understanding this, she sat up and her breasts proceeded to subside into his reach. She rested her hands on his shoulders before digging into his skin with her nails. Dennis knew that she couldn't take anymore of his teasing, but he wanted her to beg for it. So he wrapped his arms around her thighs, restricting her hip movements. The amazon could only let her head fall back, convinced that he was trying to make her come before they even get started. She did not want that. She wanted him to fill her and to take her over that sexual peak with his member. Little did she know, all she had to do was ask him for it. She tugged at his hair and he stayed right where he was, not even looking up to see the lust-filled glare that she was giving him.

"Dennis, please, I do not want to come like this."

He looked up at her and said, "Do you want me to stop? You want me to get up and look you in the eyes while I bury myself inside of you?"

Wonder Woman, at this point, was being filled with pride. She knew that he wanted her to beg for it, but she would have none of that. The legend simply kept quiet, biting her lip. Dennis smiled ever-so slightly and he dived back into her wetness. Wonder Woman sighed, and she hooked her arms underneath him, pulling him up to her now serious glare.

"I'm ready for you. Do not keep me waiting."

The warrior could not have been more captivated by Wonder Woman at this point. He sat up straight and pressed himself against her entrance. Upon entering, Wonder Woman's voice, for the first time, didn't sound intimidating. It was soft and sweet sounding since she was being filled with pleasure. Dennis supported his weight on his fists while he started to thrust into her. The amazon rested her hands on his waist, and upon the discovery of her Grafenberg spot, other wise known as the G-spot, she scratched at his lower back. Dennis was pulled into her chest. It was then when her heartbeat forced vibrations into his body, it was beating that violently against him. Her strong vaginal muscles started to contract, and her voice, even though it was soft, started to crack. Wonder Woman was scratching at his back with full force while she jumped over the peak of arousal. Dennis sat there, squeezing her body while thrusting slowly and gently into her. He felt her heart beating against his swollen member. He looked at her, and he said, "Did we become one?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I fell your heart beating down there."

She laughed, and she rolled him over. Dennis was in for another intense round. He didn't know how long he would last before he release himself.

"If you come close, just push me off."

"And if I hurt you, I'll feel bad." He said.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I enjoy being rough-handled."

With that being said, she guided him into her. His hands found their way to her hips, and he could do nothing but watch as she moved. He could have sworn that she was a dancer in her past life. Wonder Woman was feeling as if she was a teenager again. She had not had this much fun since she was a young teen. She scratched at his chest and abs and Dennis, even though it was quite painful, was enjoying every moment of it. He closed his eyes, he was about three seconds from filling her with his thick and hot semen. He sat up and he pushed her from him. Sure enough, she fell onto her back. She watched as he released himself. Nothing was more thrilling to her than the way his body twitched with every wave that washed over him. He laid back down, just taking a deep breath, little did he know, he was still stiff down there. Wonder Woman got back on top of him, this time, Dennis sat up and he held her while she merged with him. She was scratching at his shoulders and arms. Dennis couldn't sit back as she take him over another climax. So he pushed her off. She fell backwards. He grabbed her legs and propped them onto his shoulders, then while holding onto her thighs, he thrusted into her. This was a position for maximum penetration.

"Are you sure that you've not had sex before? You are confident with every stroke."

He smiled and forced himself deeper into her. He was having the time of his life. He stood up onto his feet, dragging the Amazon onto her shoulder blades. She gripped his wrists, putting dark red bruises on them. He was deep inside of her, but he wanted to be deeper. He was as close to her as he could be, and he wanted nothing more than to be closer. She could feel his weak heart beat. It was soft compared to her's. Dennis was ill recently, therefore his heart was weaker than it usually was. The Amazon started to worry, not noticing that he was no longer ill, and Dennis felt it.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Dennis was quickly approaching another climax, while Wonder Woman was nowhere near one of her own. He passed an electric shock through his body, throwing her into an immediate and strong orgasm. She started to grunt, struggling to keep her voice down. Dennis dropped her, and his seed was forced out of his swollen member. The weakened amazon lied on the floor, trembling from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. His erection was quickly fading. He helped Wonder Woman to her feet, before being held in her arms, tenderly. She was thanking him.

"I didn't know how much my body was craving sexual stimulation. Thank you for resetting my energy."

She bestowed one more kiss upon his lips before dressing herself. Dennis put on his pants, and he looked in the mirror, he was bleeding, sure enough. He looked at the scratches, amazed at how they weren't very deep at all. The bruises on his shoulders and wrists, however, were turning purple.

"Dennis."

He turned to her, and she showed him the faint bruise he put on the inside of her thigh. He smiled, knowing that she had a tiny gift from him. The legendary hero said goodbye to him, and she told him that she's never going to forget today. She proceeded to leave. He put on his shirt, which was a baseball tee, since it covered a majority of the scratches on his arm. Danielle walked in shortly after.

"It smells magical in here." She said.

Dennis busted into laughter.

"We had magical moments in here."

Danielle walked over to him, and she said, "Stop trying to hid the scratches. Besides, you're bleeding right through your shirt."

Dennis looked down, blushing as he took his shirt off. Danielle covered her mouth upon seeing what her mentor did to him.

"I'll have a talk with her."

"No need. She warned me but I didn't care."

Dennis handed his shirt to Danielle and glanced at himself in the mirror. The scratches on his body would forever remind him of the day that he was one with Wonder Woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Diana, Diana, Diana...who would have guessed that Wonder Woman was a cougar? Haha, I'm joking. On to Chapter 12!**

Two days had passed. Dennis was to return to the tower in the morning. However, he couldn't sleep. It was in the middle of the night and he was restless. He stirred Danielle from her sleep.

"Dennis? Are you alright?"

"I can't sleep."

He got out of bed and stared out of her window at the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight. Danielle sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Something bothering you, sweetheart?"

"Not so much bothered, I'm just restless."

"Then meditate." She suggested.

"No, then I'll end up healing myself. I want these scratches to last."

Danielle shook her head.

"You could always just ask Wonder Woman for another night. She was glowing after what you two had done. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"But I'm leaving in the morning. We wouldn't have time to hardly do anything by the time she gets here."

"I disagree completely. Tell her it's important, she'll be over in a hurry."

Danielle had laid back down and turned over.

"But what if it's not important?"

"Goodness, Dennis, just call her and see what she'll say. My communicator is on the dresser."

Dennis walked over to the dresser and retrieved the communicator. He then phased through the walls and ran off to the fields outside of the X-Mansion.

"What's wr- Dennis?"

"Yes, it's me." He said, shyly.

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No, but I need you"

Wonder Woman sat up, wiping her eyes. She was surprised that the young hero needed her so bad that he had to call her in the middle of the night.

"I have so much energy, I'm willing to come to you this time."

"Lucky for you, I don't stay far from the mansion. I'll come to you, okay?" She said.

"I'm in the fields outside of the mansion."

He put the communicator in his pocket. Wonder Woman rose from her bed and put on her suit. She was only ten minutes away from the mansion, so she'd be there in no time. Dennis phased through the earth and waited for her. Wonder Woman arrived at the fields, and as she started to walk around, Dennis reached up and grabbed her ankle. He startled her. The young hero rose from the earth and wrapped his arms around the legendary amazon.

"You startled me, Dennis."

He looked up at her, and she said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." He said, sitting in the grass.

She sat next to him and he leaned on her.

"I'm guessing you just needed someone to talk to?"

"Kinda. Sorry that I woke you up."

She laughed and rubbed his hair.

"If you were Superman, I would have cut off your head."

He looked down, blushing. Wonder Woman pushed him over and straddled his tiny waist.

"But since you're Dennis, you repay me in blood."

Dennis held his hands up in defeat, and the amazon kissed him. He eased out of his shirt, and she saw how the scratches made him look slightly rough. She liked it. Dennis pushed her onto her back and he told her, "I wanted to be out here so that I can hear your voice."

"You want me to get loud? Do you not know that my screams are heard all over the world? In addition to the fact that I send for Superman by screaming."

Dennis shook his head.  
"No, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to scream, I just want to hear you moan."

He kissed the warrior princess, and she came out of her top.

"Drive me crazy and you'll hear me at my best." She told him.

Dennis didn't wait for her to get out of her pants. He took them off for her. Then he pulled down his pants and drove himself into her entrance. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him. Dennis got rough with her, he wanted to make her remember him. She was breathing fast, and the fact that he rubbed against her swollen bud with every stroke of his hips only made her heart race in pleasure. Dennis was scratching at her sides and putting tiny bruises on her hips. She pushed him off and proceeded to sit in his lap. She was not facing him, and the sight of her backside made Dennis' little heart speed. She started the ride to her climax. The young teen sat up, just amazed at how beautiful her skin was with the moonlight reflecting off of it. He grabbed her hips and made her move faster. Wonder Woman was indeed approaching her climax. As Dennis moved her hips for her, her head fell forward, and her bare back was exposed. Dennis traced her spine gently, causing her to squirm. She moaned for him, and he was fascinated. Her voice was not deep, but it was certainly mature. Hearing her moan just made his heart turn flips in his chest. He pushed her forward and she fell onto the ground, with her backside in the air. He stood up and mounted her hips before thrusting into them.

"You want to moan for me again? Or do I have to make you moan?"

She smiled with her face in the grass and said, "Make me moan, Dennis."

He pushed into her and sent electrical shocks through her body. She started to scratch at the ground as her climax took everything out of her. Dennis got rough with her again, and he got those moans that he was waiting for. They were so loud, he thought of them as feminine roars. At this point, Wonder Woman thought that he was trying to give her a baby. Dennis smiled as he prepared himself for his own climax. He thrusted a few more times and pulled himself out. His seed went into the ground, and when he was finished, he collapsed onto the ground. Wonder Woman laid beside him and put her head on his chest. His back was covered in scratches, and he even had bruises on his thighs from where she gripped him.

"What is it that I have that made you want to come back for more?"

"You have drive, and a lot of heart. Superman doesn't even have half of that."

"You keep mentioning him. Is he your husband?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Wow. Take that, Superman."

She laughed again and explained herself.

"He lives on the other side of the world, and he only comes when I scream, which means that I need his help. Other than that, he's not really a husband."

"Jeez, I don't know how you do it." Dennis said, running his hands through her hair.

"I didn't know either, until I let you have it. I've obviously had some terrible sex with him, but we're the dynamic duo so it's not as if I can call it quits."

Dennis sat up, stirring her from his chest.

"One more time. I leave in a couple of hours, and I want you to enjoy it. I want you to be okay until the next time I can please you."

Dennis sat in the grass while Wonder Woman got ready for one more orgasm.

"Dennis?"

He looked up at her as she got into position.

"Don't shock me again. I want this to last as long as possible."

He nodded as she put her arms around him. She started off slow, and while she was taking it slow, Dennis fondled her nipples with his tongue. The amazon scratched his shoulders and back, after all, she knew that he loved it. Dennis rested his hands on her backside. Wonder Woman moaned for him again, and he looked up, smiling at her. She thought he was cute for that. She laid him down, and she used his chest for support. He looked her in the eyes, and she smiled at him. There was an unspoken conversation between the two. She told him that she'll be there whenever he needed her.

"Um..Ms Diana?"

She slowed her pace, and she responded to him.

"Just a curious question, what if I was to get a girlfriend? What will happen to you?"

She simply smiled at him and said, "My hormones aren't running wild like yours, Dennis. We're doing it again because I enjoyed the last time we did it. I'll be fine. Whenever you need me, I'm only a call away, and that's for anything."

Dennis smiled and she got back into her steady rhythm. Meanwhile, Danielle watched from the window. She smiled at them, glad that Wonder Woman could help Dennis whenever she couldn't. Dennis was down there with her, having the time of his life.

"Well, at least his mind isn't on Raven anymore." She said to herself.

Dennis was lost in Wonder Woman's eyes at this point.

"M-Ms Diana, I'm close."

"I am too, Dennis."

He sat up and once again wrapped his arms around her. As he got ready to ejaculate, he slid out of her. She sat there, holding him while his seed spilled onto the ground once again. He felt bad because she didn't climax, so he pushed her off of him, and he opened her legs.

"Thank you, for everything." He said.

"Any and every time, Dennis."

He stuck his tongue into her sensitive areas and drove her crazy for the last time. He showed her no mercy. The sun was starting to rise, so he tried to get her to have an orgasm as soon as possible.

"I'm almost there." She told him.

Within what seemed like seconds, she was having an orgasm that she would never come down from. Dennis got up and put on his pants and shirt. He gathered her clothes as well.

"Hurry. The people are starting to wake up."

Dennis rose a wall out of the ground for Wonder Woman. Once she was finished, he lowered it, and she thanked him.

"I'm glad that you understand how dire it is for what we did to be a secret."

He smiled at her and said, "Well since you're here, you might as well come in for breakfast."

They walked into the mansion, and while the amazon sat at the table, Dennis went upstairs to get his stuff together.

"So, are you satisfied now?'

He looked at his mom, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom, thank you."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You are the reason me and Wonder Woman are close. It's like, she looks out for me now. And she was a great escape from the trouble Raven's caused me." He said.

"Hey, It took me forever to get your aura back positive. Don't flood it with negative feelings again."

He laughed and Danielle kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad that she helped you when I couldn't Dennis. Now, hurry. I'll make you some breakfast before you go."

Dennis got in the shower, and he washed the dirt and blood off his body, and when he was finished, he found another baseball tee to put on. He met the legends downstairs and his food awaited him. Danielle lifted his face and said, "You still have bags...you better go to sleep when you make it home."

"But what if I'm not sleepy?"

She frowned at him and said, "Sleep. End of discussion."

She sat his plate in front of them and he began to stuff his face. Wonder Woman watched as he downed his whole breakfast in two minutes.

"Well you certainly eat like a hero." She said.

She and Danielle started to laugh. Meanwhile, he grabbed his communicator and returned Danielle's.

"It was nice. I owe you my life, mom. And Ms Diana, I paid my debts."

Dennis winked at the amazon before giving her a farewell hug. He wrapped his arms around his mother once more.

"Take care."

"We'll pay you a visit in a week." She said.

Dennis blushed at the implied fact that she and Wonder Woman would visit him later. Without further hesitation, Dennis climbed onto the jet, and he waved goodbye to the legendary women before he took off. Dennis contacted the tower to alert them that he was en route. To his surprise, Raven answered his call.

"Hi, Dennis." She said.

"Oh, umm..Raven. Uhh..I'm on my way back."

"Okay. Well, the boys went to run some errands, and Starfire is at the mall. So I'll be here to let you in whenever you make it."

She was unusually nice to him now, it worried him a little.

"Alright. I'm not all that far. Maybe about uhh...thirty minutes."

"Alright. Bye, Dennis."

"Ummm, bye."

Dennis hung up the phone and immediately called Danielle.

"Danielle he-"

"What did you do to her?!" He asked, eagerly.

"Who is 'her'? And what are you talking about?"

"Raven, I called to alert the Titans that I was on my way back and she picks up the phone. Not only does she pick up the phone, she's freakishly nice! What did you do to her!?"

"I didn't do anything. Maybe she misses you."

"Please, oh please! Do not let her do what I think she's gonna do. I just, I mean as of three hours ago, had sex with Wonder Woman."

"Well, look at you, having a conscience. Calm down. She probably didn't mean anything by it."

Meanwhile, Raven was at the tower, waiting for him to return. She missed him, sure enough. But she also planned to make things right with him. She went up to her room and grabbed a book before she took a seat in the ops room. The dark empath used the time that he was away to rid herself of anything that would cause her to fear losing control. She stopped thinking about it more and more and more until the fear vanished. After only ten minutes of reading, an aircraft alert came on the screen. She quickly went down to the garage to guide him in. Dennis was visible in no time. As he lost altitude, she motioned that everything was clear. He made it in, and he came to a complete stop. As he climbed out of the aircraft, she walked up to him.

"Welcome back." She said.

His heart started to race as he took a step back.

"Uhh..it's good to be back." He said.

As he ran his hands across his hair, she noticed the scratches and bruises on his wrists.

"Did you get into a fight with a wolf or something?"

They were walking back into the building and Dennis got nervous. He didn't want to tell Raven that he was driving Wonder Woman crazy just four hours ago.

"Dennis, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

She was facing him at this point. Dennis was every bit of confused.

"Raven, where is this coming from?"

"My heart. I felt bad since I even said what I said to you, and I never had a moment to amend my feelings to you...so this is me doing that."

"But...but, but, but what about your-"

"Under control." She said, smiling.

Dennis was flushed a bright red color. The young sorceress was so beautiful when she smiled. Dennis bit on his fingernails. He was nervous, for he didn't know how to tell Raven about what he's done with Wonder Woman.

"Are you okay, Dennis?"

He sat on the floor against the wall, just panting as if he's ran a marathon. The poor hero's conscience was getting the best of him.

"Raven, what is it that you're trying to convince me of?"

She sat next to him and she said, "I actually like you. And I want a chance to...to fix things between us. I know that it's out of character of me, since you're used to me being cold and harsh to you, but I'm honestly trying."

Dennis took a deep breath, nervous of her reaction, he finally let it flow.

"Raven, I did some things that might make you hate me."

Raven's warm face got serious.

"I'm listening."

"I had sex with Wonder Woman."

Dennis got up and stood back, in case she was about to take his head off with a book. Instead, she started to laugh. Dennis stood there, in total shock.

"No way, you and Wonder Woman did it? I don't believe you." She said.

Dennis took off his shirt, and while he was trying to show her the evidence, she was looking at his muscles.

"She did all of this."

"Well did you enjoy yourself?"

He held his head down, ashamed to say yes.

"I don't blame you for anything you've done after we broke up. I'm sure you did it to forget about the pain I've caused you."

"How did you know?" The young hero asked.

"Because that's what I wanted you to do. I'm sorry for everything, Dennis."

She wrapped her arms around him, and Dennis was just there, to confused to even hug her back.


	13. Chapter 13

Upon realizing that Raven was truly sorry for the pain she's caused him, Dennis put his arms around her.

"Morally, I would feel dirty if I got back with you."

"Why? Is it because you just did it with Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, and more than once too."

Raven found all of this too hard to believe, even though the proof was on his chest and back.

"Just four hours ago...I'd feel really dirty if we hooked back up right now."

"I don't care."

He looked at her and she was serious. That was everything that he needed from her. He picked her up, she rested her head on his chest. Dennis carried her to his room.

"I forgive you, Raven."

As he sat her on his bed, he kneeled down and laid his head into her lap. Pain washed over him before it was washed out of him, for good. Raven just sat there, just rubbing his shoulders as he rid himself of the pain he forgot about. Raven felt his pain deep in her heart. Finally, she got down there with him and scooped him into her arms. Dennis started feel better, then he mustered up the strength to crack a joke.

"It feels so nice to be able to actually _wrap_ my arms around someone."

Raven looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Wonder Woman's too much woman for you?"

"No, she told me that I was handling her better than Superman did. It's surprising to me, because I'm a kid compared to him."

Raven smiled, thinking to herself.

_"Then I know you'll handle me just right when time calls for it."_

Dennis got the strength to peel himself from the floor, and then as he stood up on his feet, the dark sorceress sensed familiar energies entering the tower.

"They're back." She told him, walking out of his room.

The young warrior found his shirt and walked out of his room, only to be greeted by his friends.

"Dennis! You are well again!"

Starfire said, hugging him tightly.

Starfire was the only girl that hugged him ever-so tightly, and strange enough, he enjoys her tight hugs.

"It's nice to see you all again. Starfire, I'm rather sore right now, if you could release me from your death grip."

As she let go of the young empath, his team questioned the scratches and bruises on his arms. Raven stood in the background, just watching him.

"Man, did your mom throw you to the wolves or something?" Cyborg asked.

Dennis blushed as he thought of a way to tell his team the reason for his many scratches.

"Well, you see...Wonder Woman did it."

Starfire's eyes started to glow a bright green color.

"Should I find Wonder Woman and do the kicking of her butt for doing such things to you, Dennis?"

"No, no, Starfire."

"Then why'd she carve you like Christmas ham, dude?" The green teen asked.

"I was driving her crazy."

Dennis gave them a look, and in few words, they knew exactly why the scratches were present.

"No way, you didn't." Robin said.

"I did. She carved into my back and chest as well."

The young warrior took off his shirt and exposed the many hidden scratches upon his torso and back. They stood there, too shocked to even close their mouths.

"You did it with Wonder Woman..." Cyborg said.

"More than once, too."

Dennis put his shirt back on and he smiled as he did so. He was not one to brag, but this was an exception.

"Dude, Superman's gonna' kill you."

"No he won't. Wonder Woman won't let him."

Dennis walked up front, only to be alerted by the alarms of a criminal downtown. The rest of the team reported to the ops room to get more details.

"Whoever this guy is, he's got a mean chip on his shoulder." Robin said.

The young warrior, along with the alien princess and dark empath, took off for to the scene, while the others took the T-Car to the crime scene. Little did the young hero know, the very criminal that he was approaching would be strangely familiar to him. Upon reaching the scene, the young heroes notices that the area looks as though it's been devastated.

"What happened here?" He said, observing the damage.

He then sensed an extremely negative aura approaching them. Dennis looked off into the distance and a tall man was walking up to the young warriors.

"Raven, Starfire, stand behind me."

With no hesitation, they stood behind the young teen as he stood his ground.

"Dennis, it's been a long time." The man said.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Instead of replying, the man continued to approach them, laughing. The wind blew his hair, and when he got close enough, he realized that the man had a dark green jewel in the middle of his head. His hair was blonde and curly, and he looked rather rough.

"You know, I've always imagined you to be taller. You remind me of your mother."

Dennis got into his fighting stance, while the man came to a halt only feet away from the young warrior.

"How is your mother, by the way?"

He took a good look at the man and he couldn't recognize him.

"My mother is of no concern to you."

The man laughed, rubbing his hair. That was Dennis' famous gesture.

"You look just like your mother, act like her too. It's a shame that you hadn't inherited anything from your old man."

In few words, Dennis recognized who he was.

"Nothing but your abilities, Victor."

Upon hearing this, the two teens that stood behind him looked at each other. Victor teleported behind the dark sorceress, and he grabbed her, before teleporting fifty feet from the two teens. It happened so quick, Dennis could not register what happened. He could hear her screaming, demanding to be left alone.

"Dennis! Enough of the small talk."

The young teen turned, and he saw them standing upon a small car. He had one arm around Raven's waist, and the other around her neck.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to form an alliance with you."

Dennis turned to Starfire, and he told her to call Danielle.

"Tell her that it's urgent."

As Starfire flew off into the distance to get help, Dennis saw the negative aura surrounding the man and his girlfriend. As he stood there with Raven in his arms, the dark aura robbed her of the energy to fight him off.

"Victor! You let her go!"

"Victor? I'm disappointed that you're not calling me dad." He stated.

As he said that, the rest of his team showed up, and they stood behind the young warrior.

"You're no father of mines!"

Victor laughed, before catapulting the dark empath into the air. He had robbed her of so much energy that she couldn't even stand, let alone fly.

"Titans, go!"

As the leader shouted the demand, Dennis leaped into the air to intercept the falling sorceress. Upon catching her, she absorbed some of his energy. In the process of absorbing his positive energy, she released some of the negative energy into his body. He levitated down to the ground and she proceeded to gain her strength.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

Upon that statement, both teens charged at the former hero. Victor disappeared, causing the two teens to fly head first into a building.

_"You know better than that, Dennis!"_

Dennis stood up and the man appeared in front of him. They went head to head in combat. Dennis took a body blow, then a right hook to the face. He was knocked onto the ground, while his team rushed to aid the young warrior. Dennis stood up and approached the man again.

"Look at you. You're like your old man, never going down without a fight."

Dennis struck the man in the face with his face. Surprisingly, it snapped Victor's head to the side. He laughed, before wrapping his large hand around the young warrior's neck. Dennis attempted to phase through his hand, but the large man phased with him, rendering his attempt to escape the death grip placed around his throat a fail.

"Tried those tricks before son, and I wish you would have joined my side."

Victor leaped into the air, so high that he disappeared into the sky. Danielle finally arrives at the scene. The negativity in the air was so thick, that she had to take a moment to repel it. She noticed the Titans almost instantly.

"Titans! Where is he?"

"He took Dennis!" Robin yelled.

Victor was now falling back to the earth, and with his feet planted firmly on Dennis' chest, he launched him back to the ground. Dennis was too robbed of his energy, for the negative aura that surrounded the dark man had entered him. He only had energy to become invulnerable, and it saved him from death upon contact to the Earth's surface. When he hit the earth, Dennis created a ripple so large that it ejected his friends that were standing nearby almost a mile from where he landed. The dark sorceress and the alien princess flew over to the fallen warrior. Danielle met them at the large crater.

"Dennis!" She yelled.

Raven spotted his battered body, and alerted the others. They ran to him, while he struggled to breathe. Luckily, that he survived, but his invulnerability wore off right as he hit the ground, leaving him with moderately bruised ribs.

"Dennis, speak to me!"

"M-move!" Dennis croaked.

Danielle sensed energy soaring towards her. She then grabbed the warrior's arm and dragged him out of the way, dragging him from Victor's death blow.

"Victor! You monster!"

"Good to see you too, Danielle!" He yelled.

Danielle and Victor started to fight. Dennis could do nothing but watch as his mother defended him with her life. Raven, on the other hand, she ran over to Dennis, hoping that there was something she could do to help her injured boyfriend.

"Dennis, can you hear me?"

He nodded as he covered his injured ribs with his arm.

"Help my mother..."

Raven moved his arm, and she rested her hand on his torso. She proceeded to heal his ribs. A cool sensation rushed throughout his body. Dennis could breathe again, and within minutes, he was able to stand up and fight again. Raven smiled as she collapsed into his arms. Little did Dennis know, Raven just gave him the last of her energy.

"Raven!"

"Help your mother, I'll be alright."

Dennis called for Starfire's assistance, and she came in a hurry.

"Take her back to the tower, when you see the others, tell them to retreat."

"But Dennis, I cannot leave you here to do the 'fending' on your own." She said, pleading with him.

"And I can't risk losing you or Raven, or any of you. So just do this for me. I'll be alright."

Dennis gave Starfire a tight hug, and she proceeded to carry Raven to safety. Dennis leaped into the air, to assist Danielle in bringing down the legendary traitor. Upon spotting them, he launched fireballs at him. One of them hit the dark man, knocking him to the earth. Both Dennis and Danielle dived towards the earth, only to be stopped in their tracks.

"That aura is so thick, it will drain you of energy." She said, warning her son.

"As long as we stay positive, we can repel it, right?"

"No. You would burn more energy trying to repel such an aura."

Dennis drew fire in his hands and said,

"We can do this, together."

Victor peeled himself from the ground, and upon moving, he noticed that his arm was fractured. So instead of fighting back, he retreats, teleporting three states over to his hide out. Danielle and Dennis looked at each other.

"He just vanished. Just like that and he's gone."

"He'll be back. Next time, Superman and Wonder Woman will be here to address him." Danielle said.

Dennis felt that Danielle was growing weaker by the second.

"Mom?"

She slowly started to drift to the ground, before falling to her knees. The negativity was getting to her, and it made her sick. Dennis scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the tower.

"I'm alright, Dennis."

"No. You're getting sick. I'll take care of you, just as you took care of me."

Dennis flew her to the tower and he phased himself into his room. He sat her upon his bed, and she coughed a bit. He felt her forehead, and she was really warm.

"Mom, you're staying here. No questions asked."

She mumbled something under her breath. Dennis grabbed a blanket and he tossed it over her. Cyborg and Robin ran into his room.

"What happened?"

"She's weak, the energy in that area, and the negativity from Victor made her sick." Dennis said, guiding them out of the room.

Dennis closed the door behind him, making sure to be as quiet as he could.

"She needs rest, I'm going to get her something for her fever."

Dennis walked into the infirmary, and upon his entry, he noticed Raven, laying on the infirmary bed. Beast Boy and Starfire stood at her side, documenting her current state.

"What happened to her?"

"I believe she is ill. She has the 'fever' and no energy." The alien princess told him.

Dennis walked over to the medicine cabinet and he looked for medicine to help with the fever.

"None of that stuff worked, dude. We've tried everything."

If none of the medicine worked for Raven, then it certainly would not work for Danielle. Dennis stood at the cabinet, contemplating his next action.

"We can't just leave them there like that. I'll call some friends, and see if they can help."

Dennis ran up to the ops room and he contacted Wonder Woman. She appeared on the large screen in front of him.

"Wonder Woman here."

"Ms Diana. I need your help." The teen said.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Me and my team, as well as my mom just had an encounter with my father, and he retreated, but it left my mom and one of my teammates sick. They're unconscious and they have terrible fevers and nothing is working. I need some medics over here. And you and Superman should come as well, this won't be the last time I see Victor."

"On our way. Hang in there."

She disconnected the call, and Dennis ran up to his room to check on Danielle. She was growing pale, so the young warrior decided to take her down to the infirmary. Robin and Cyborg met him at the door to help him get her onto the bed.

"Wonder Woman and Superman are on their way over with some people that could help us restore them to their health."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Moving into my new apartment and band camp is stressful, but here is chapter 14. Enjoy!**

"Their temps are down now. They just need rest, and by rest, I mean they better not leave their beds." Wonder Woman said to Dennis.

The young hero was sitting on the roof of the tower, just staring off into the horizon as the sun set.

"Thank God. I was worried."

The amazon sat next to him, hoping that the news and her presence would ease his worried mind. He couldn't say much to the older woman, he figured that it was best if he kept quiet while the wind caressed his skin and hair.

"I can't believe I'm his son."

She sighed, not knowing exactly what to say to the young teen.

"Superman will be thrilled to see him."

"He probably won't even show up untill you and him leave. He's such a coward for even wanting to hit my mom earlier, let alone all those years ago."

The amazon gasped, for she was not aware that her student was abused by the man.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't but now that I do, I'll strangle him twice."

Dennis cursed himself for having such a big mouth.

"Don't tell my mom that you know. If she didn't tell you, she probably didn't want you to know." He said, hanging his head.

"Don't worry, I know a lot of things about Danielle that she doesn't think I know."

Dennis stood up, getting bored with just watching the sunset, he attempted to perform a kata, but just as he started, Superman approached the teen.

"I'm glad that I finally get the chance to meet you, Dennis."

The young teen's heart went to his throat. He couldn't speak to the legendary hero, for he held a secret that tore at his conscience.

"He's a little shaken. Meeting his father for the first time and having to fight him, I'd be too upset to speak too."

Wonder Woman came to his rescue, even though her alibi was the total opposite of what he was thinking. She rested her hand on his shoulder, easing the anxiety he was feeling.

"Well, next time he comes around, give me a call." He said, walking off.

Dennis turned and he wanted to jump off the top of the building. Never had he ever felt so guilty for anything he's ever done.

"Dennis, Superman isn't that intimidating, is he?"

"No, its the fact that I had sex with his wife that bother's me. He'll cut off my head and use it to kill Victor."

The amazon laughed, noticing that Danielle has raised him well, even though he had to raise himself after a while.

"I won't let him do that to you. Besides, he's too wrapped around my finger to go against my wishes."

Dennis sat on the ground and he crossed his legs, resting his head in his hands. Wonder Woman sat in front of him, dying to make him feel better. He sensed her concern and it didn't help him at all.

"Your girlfriend is really pretty. Her eyes are gorgeous." She said, changing the subject.

"Everyone says that about her eyes, and thanks. I wish that I could hold her, but she's sick, and I want her to rest. Wait a minute, how did you know that she and I were together?"

"Your mom, she sang like a canary."

"How did she even...nevermind." He said, shaking his head.

The amazon laughed, before ruffling his hair. Upon contact, Dennis shocked her with electricity, throwing her head first into an orgasm. She sat there, with her hands between her legs, biting her lips as her body twitched violently.

"Dennis! You'll pay for that!" She said, nearly screaming through her teeth.

"You'd have to catch me first."

Dennis got up and jumped off the roof of the tower. Wonder Woman soared after him. He laughed as they raced through the sky. The amazon eventually caught him and upon catching him, he turned to wrap his arms around her. Little did she know, all he needed was a hug to ease his worried mind.

"It's weird, just a hug from you would brighten my day and lift my spirits. I'm so glad that you and my mother have that effect on me."

Wonder Woman blushed as she held the young teen in her arms, cradling his head as if he was her own son. The relationship that the two held was unique. They headed back to the tower, racing through the skies. When Dennis made it into the infirmary, Danielle was talking to Raven. They started to look better, now that their fevers were gone.

"I'm so glad to see you two awake and well."

Raven looked down and blushed, the young sorceress had fallen for him all over again. He knelt beside her and said, "I owe you my life, Raven."

"No, you don't. I would have done that for anyone."

He looked down, and she put her arm around him. Dennis was still trying to get used to Raven's change of character, after all, she was the dark one of them all. The dark sorceress glance over to see Wonder Woman staring at the both of them with a tiny smile on her face.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Danielle said to Wonder Woman.

Dennis turned bright red in embarrassment in response to his mother's compliment.

"They are, aren't they?"

Raven could only smile, thankful that he gave her another chance.

"Dennis, why don't you take Raven up to her room."

"Mom...not cool." Dennis said, blushing even harder.

"It's alright, Dennis. My bed is a lot more comfortable than this infirmary bed."

Dennis stood up and he scooped her into his arms while she put her arms around his neck.

"Awwwww! That's so sweet of you to carry her, Dennis." Wonder Woman said.

"Not you too, Ms Diana."

They laughed, teasing poor Dennis until he left the room. He carried the dark empath to her room.

"Dennis, why don't you come in with me."

"You need your rest, Raven." He stated.

"Why can't I rest with you?"

Robin overheard Raven's request, and he smiled to himself, knowing that Dennis wouldn't turn her down. The young hero phased through the dark sorceress' door, and he sat her upon the bed on the other side of the room. She patted the spot next to her, and Dennis hesitated.

"You don't want to lay next to me?"

"No, it's not that. I just.."

He was stumbling over his words. He didn't want to tell her that he felt as though she was moving too fast, but he couldn't resist, so he laid in the empty spot next to her.

"What's on your mind, Dennis? I only asked you to lay beside me so that we could talk." She told him.

"I was gonna say that I didn't want to move too fast, it seemed as if we were moving fast, until you told me that."

She rolled over, facing him, while he just turned his head to look at her.

"I understand, I feel the same way."

"I'm glad. And the way my mom was teasing us, it wasn't cool, at all."

She giggled a bit, and she said, "That's funny. I thought it was cute, how you were blushing. You made yourself look guilty."

He shook his head, then he started to wonder why Raven was so into him, and why he was so into her even after she ripped his heart right out of his chest.

"What is it about me, Raven?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you attracted to me?" He asked, sitting up.

"Dennis, we've discussed this already."

"Well discuss it again."

She sat up, and she looked at him closely before explaining herself.

"You have those eyes, and that hair. You have a heart," She took a moment to touch his chest before continuing, "A heart of gold, and you're funny."

"But Beast Boy's funny too, and he has those ears."

"But he lacks maturity. I don't have time to wait for him to grow a brain."

Dennis didn't respond to her statement. Instead, he sat there imagining what he would have done if she chose the shapeshifter over him.

"If you had went after Beast Boy instead of me, I probably would have cried."

The dark empath laughed as she moved over and laid her head on his chest.

_"His chest is so muscular, no wonder Ms Diana had a field day on him."_

Raven was enjoying the feel of his chest against her head, and how his muscles massaged her temporal.

"Raven, can I ask you something?"  
"What's that?"

"Are you a virgin?"

She nodded against his chest, not sure if she should tell him or not.

"That's awesome."

Meanwhile, Danielle was talking to Wonder Woman down in the infirmary.

"He's a growing boy. I wouldn't be suprised if he and Raven were up there having sex now." Wonder Woman stated.

"I don't think he'd go that fast in a relationship, especially not with Raven. He'd want to make sure he goes slow so that he doesn't upset her."

Wonder Woman looked at Danielle, she looked at her with a proud expression on her face.

"You've raised a true gentleman, Danielle."

"You're an aunt, you know that, right?"

"Well I know now. I bet he'd be thrilled to know that his uncle is Superman. Speaking of Superman, Dennis was so nervous, he couldn't even speak to him." Wonder Woman said.

"Really? That's not like him to be shy."

"Well, he felt bad for what we've done, so his nerves got to him."

Danielle thought for a while.

_"I really did raise a gentleman."_

"I hope that doesn't bother him too bad. I doubt Superman would even care that he had sex with me."

"He'll be fine. But I'm sure that he'll have the need to confess it eventually, just to clear his conscience."

As Danielle and Wonder Woman talked, the legendary empath realized how much she loved her son, which was much more than anyone could imagine. While everyone else was having their moments, Robin and Starfire sat on the couch in the ops room, just talking.

"I think Raven has confessed her true feelings to Dennis, for they seem the 'closer' now."

"Think so? I saw him carrying Raven to her room earlier. Then I overheard her say that he should come in with her." Robin said as he read his newspaper.

"Glorious day! Dennis and Raven are the back together!"

"Easy, we don't know that for sure. He's probably just doing her a favor and it might be the total opposite of what we're thinking."

The alien princess looked at her boyfriend. There were many Earthly habits that were strange to her, but she knew all too well that Dennis and Raven weren't just friends anymore. Instead of arguing with him, she simply got up, and kissed the leader goodnight.

"I am the 'sleepy'. I shall see you tomorrow, Robin."


	15. Chapter 15

Two days had passed and Dennis decided that his mother was well enough to return home. He had forbid her from leaving until he felt that she was well enough, and Danielle could not object, for her young hero was just looking out for her.

"I could have left yesterday Dennis. Really, I was feeling fine." She told him.

"No. You still had a slight fever."

The legend laughed as she got out of bed. As she made contact with the floor, her knees gave out, weak from the fatigue her body felt. Dennis caught her in his arms.

"Ummm...do I smell another day here?"

"If I spend one more day in this infirmary, I'll scream."

"You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor or-"

Dennis cut himself off before he could finish that statement, for he knew that his mother would tease him until the sun goes out.

"Or?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Or I'll sleep next to you, if you wouldn't mind it."

Danielle could indeed read minds, but she was respectful of other people's privacy. However, she could not resist this one.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you about spending the night in Raven's room."

"Mom, that was not what I was going to do." The young teen said, blushing.

"Lies! Dennis, I don't know why you're so ashamed when I poke fun at you and Raven's relationship."

"It's not that I'm ashamed, I just can't defend myself when you or someone else I'm fairly close to teases me. It's a never-ending defeat that I'll forever live with."

Dennis put his arm around Danielle so that she could have some support, since she insisted that she walk instead of being carried.

"You would think that being with Raven has taught you how to at least have some clever remarks up your sleeves."

"Yeah, well it hasn't. She doesn't tease me about everything I do."

As he entered his room, he helped his mother into the bed.

"Yes, your bed feels like heaven compared to those infirmary beds." She said, testing the mattress.

"I'm sorry I left you down there, I didn't know that those beds were that uncomfortable."

"They might not be for you, since you're young. But for an old woman like me, it feels like I've slept on a bed of stone for two days."

Dennis glared at his mother. He didn't like it when she referred to herself as an old woman.

"Mom, stop calling yourself old. Just because you're older than everyone here doesn't mean you're old. You are relatively young in my eyes, not a single gray hair lies in your head and your face is wrinkle free. You look like you could be my big sister." He told her.

Dennis was firm, but loving towards her. It hurt his heart to hear Danielle talk like that, as if she doesn't have long here on Earth with him.

"I love you even more for defending me, and the fact that you think I still look young makes me feel good inside."

"Well, I'm not here to make you feel bad, and I told you that I'll defend you with my life, mom."

Dennis made sure that she was alright, he checked her temperature and blood pressure, then he asked her if she was hungry.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. I'll make you something to eat anyways. What do ya' want? Soup? Sandwiches? Salad or pizza?"

"Dennis, I won't make you go through all of that trouble." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"No such thing, I'd be honored to have the opportunity to make you a meal. That's the least I can do since I'm making you stay another day."

"Soup is fine. Veggie soup."

"I'll make you a sandwich on the side."

Danielle shook her head. Dennis would force feed her if she kept denying his food. So as Dennis walked out of his room, and down the hall, he ran into Cyborg. The young hero rubbed his head, questioning why he hadn't noticed his robotic friend standing there.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Heading to the kitchen to make mom some soup. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to ask you something."

"Lets walk and talk, mom's hungry." Dennis stated.

"No I'm Not!" Danielle yelled from the other room.

Dennis shook his head as they started to walk towards the kitchen.

"What's going on with Raven? It's like, since you've been back, she's had this glow. I mean, she's still rather dark, but she's got a glow now, man."

"Beats me."

Dennis didn't want to talk about Raven, for he was still rather shocked at this sudden change she's been committed to.

"You have to know something, it was just a couple of hours before you came home when she finally left her room, and even then, it was just to go out to the roof to meditate. I've even tried to ask her, but she's not telling me anything." Cyborg pleaded.

It was evident that Cyborg was only worried about his best friend. Dennis bit his tongue for a while.

_"If she didn't tell him, she probably doesn't want him to know. Who am I to tell him something she's purposely kept from him?"_

"I'd love to tell you, Cy, but I'm sure there's a method to her madness."

"So there is something?! Okay, so I'm not just dreaming this."

Dennis laughed. He was unaware that Raven's never had such a glow before. He then told Cyborg what he wanted to know, and upon hearing this situation, he was thrilled.

"I knew it! Why else would she spend so much time meditating, unless she was preparing her emotions for you."

"Yeah, I don't see it that way. Half of me still think she's crazy, just a couple of days before, she broke up with me saying that everything was too much for her." The hero said, leaning on the counter top.

"But look at her now. Dennis, you're a smooth one. She's actually trying, man."

"But I didn't do anything. Seriously, I'm still trying to figure out why she's even attracted to someone like me."

"Must be the smile."

Dennis took out the necessary ingredients for the soup. He deemed that everything was to be perfect, since this would be the first time he's actualy made something for his mom to eat on his own.

_"I might as well make a whole pot, I'll eat half of it in attempt to make sure that it's edible."_

As Dennis made the soup, Starfire checked on him.

"Dennis? Is it the time of lunch already?"

"Nahh, well, it is for my mom." He said.

"Oh. Umm...I have the question for you."

Dennis put the lid on the pot, then he turned his full attention to Starfire.

"Are you and Raven the 'together' again?"

Dennis looked down, nodding. He didn't want to admit that he and Raven were together again. It was all just too good to be true, especially after she'd hurt hurt him before the conference.

"Glorious! Shall I prepare a traditional Gurglorf meal in celebration of you and friend Raven?"

"Actually Star, you should. I'm eager to celebrate with you and the team."

Starfire leaped into the air, turning flips as she radiated excitement from her pores. Dennis has never tasted any of Starfire's native meals. The team would always tell him that it was very undesireable, but he had to see for himself. The alien princess flew out of the kitchen, leaving Dennis to tend to the meal he was preparing for his mother. Right when the hero thought that he would have some time to himself, the girl of his dreams, as well as nightmares, sneaks up on him. He dropped hot soup onto his hand, and wailed in pain as he rushed for a towel to remove the hot substance from his skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself."

"No, that's all my fault, I'm so clumsy."

He wrapped the cloth around his throbbing hand as he stirred the soup. This pain was totally new to the young teen, for he's never been burned before.

"Could you do me a favor? Taste this."

He blew on the spoonful of soup to make sure that she wouldn't burn herself, and he fed it to the dark sorceress. She didn't know what was better, being fed by her boyfriend, or the fact that the soup was delicious.

"That's really good. Wow." She said, taking a moment to come back down to the Earth.

Dennis smiled as he grabbed a bowl for his mother. Before he could reach for the bowl, Raven took his hand. The young hero's hand was rather large in comparison to her small, and skinny hands. She healed his burns, and allieviated the pain. Dennis took off the cloth and he smiled at Raven.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, Dennis."

With that being said, she teleported out of the room, leaving the young warrior awe-struck. Dennis poured the soup into a small bowl, and he made a ham and swiss croissat sandwich for his mother. He felt as if she deserved the best of everything. As he glided across the tower to his room, he overheard his mother speaking with Raven.

"Just ask him. At this point, Raven, you shouldn't be afraid to ask Dennis anything, especially not about this."

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. He probably thinks I'm out of my mind for dumping him and then getting back with him just days afterwards."

Dennis blushed, for his girlfriend knew him much better than she knows.

"Well, he's not unapproachable. Just talk to him about it."

Right as Raven start to ask Danielle how she think he would respond, Dennis walks into the room, holding a tray with the food on it.

"Ask me what?" He said, curiously.

Raven looked down and blushed as he carried to food over to Danielle. The legend was not hungry at all untill she caught the pleasant aroma from the soup Dennis had made for her.

"Dennis, my goodness, it smells wonderful."

The moment Danielle tasted the food, she fell in love. She had no idea that Dennis could make something that melted her soul into her feet. She was too lost for words to compliment the young hero's culinary work.

"Dennis, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabbed his hand and teleported the both of them into her room, before sitting him on her bed and pacing the room.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me."

"No, no, it's nothing you should worry yourself about."

"So what's the problem?"

Raven sat on the floor in front of him. She crossed her legs, buying herself a few extra moments to gather what she would tell him.

"I've been really thinking lately."

Dennis was indeed starting to get impatient. He just wished that she would get on with it.

"I want to discuss sex with you."

Upon hearing this shocking statement, Dennis gasped.

"Okay, tell me what you've been thinking."

She felt as though she's gotten rid of a very large burden, but an even larger one was still at hand.

"I uhh...I want to have sex. I know it's still early, but even before our incident, my body was craving attention."

Dennis studied Raven while she told him how she felt. He hadn't sensed any aroused feelings in Raven lately, and he understood fully that she was craving that attention.

_"Was it not just last week when you were feeling the same way?"_

Dennis rubbed his chin, and Raven was stuck, looking and waiting for his response.

_"I knew this was a mistake. I should have waited."_

Dennis got down on the floor beside Raven, and he proceeded to ask her questions about the subject.

"So, you've never had any sexual contact with a dude before?"

The dark empath shook her head.

"Well, as you know, it is early for us, very early. There's nothing that I can really do, Raven."

Dennis had a thought in the back of his mind, but he quickly rid himself of the idea.

"I get so aroused, but when it comes to, well, you know."

"No I don't. I can't read minds."

"I can't play with myself. Okay? I'm not comfortable with it." She hung her head in disbelief.

"How do you expect me to know what to do if you don't even know what you like?"

The empath thought that her boyfriend had a point, a point so valid that she had no response to it.

"I don't even know where to start. I'm a child when it comes to things like this."

Dennis rubbed his hair, then he said, "So, what do you think you should do? And what can I do to help?"

Raven thought to herself, _"If I can catch him in action, if I could see him in the act, I'd probably start to play with myself automatically."_

"Do it with Wonder Woman again. This time, I have to watch."

Dennis stood up. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing.

"Are you nuts?! Superman would take my head right off my shoulders! And he'll throw my body to the sun."

"If he hasn't done it by now, he probably never will." Raven said, shrugging.

Dennis wanted to help Raven, but the young hero had too good of a conscience to do what she requested of him, at least not without it eating away at his spirits. Raven needed his help, she really did. After pacing the room, he finally agreed to it. Though, he didn't know how the amazon herself would think of the matter.

"I'll ask her if she'd be willing, and I'll let you know how it all goes."

Dennis walked out of the room, and he went up to the roof to talk to the amazon about the situation he's just got involved in.

**A/N: Well now, isn't this about to take an interesting turn? Haha, stay tuned, chapter 16 will be up no later than a week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the moment you've all been waiting for...almost. Be sure to leave a nice review. Chapter 16!**

As told by Raven...

On a normal day, I usually wouldn't care, but today, it was a lot of things that had my attention, as well as caused me discomfort. This day...is definitely one that I'll remember.

"Raven, stop pacing the room. You're making me nervous just watching you."

"Then stop watching me."

I was nervous, I admit that. This plan might be a total fail, then again, it might work out in my favor. I'm still shocked that Dennis would do this to help me, even though it is against what he believes in.

"Raven, I'm going to scream. Stop pacing the room."

"Well why don't you walk out for a moment while I mentally prepare myself for this."

He got up and he grabbed me around my waist. I had been thinking about this since we've discussed it almost a week ago and I still get so nervous. The thought of him naked just does something to me, then he'll be in action. Half of me doesn't like it, and then other half of me really hopes this works. He kissed my neck, easing my worried mind. Then the door alerts flashed in the hall, making my already racing heart beat faster.

"Get the door, it's probably her."

He let go of me and then left the room. I've never bitten my nails before this day. Why am I so nervous? It wasn't long before he walked into my room, with Wonder Woman following behind him.

"We'll have to go down to the basement."

Dennis told us to head down to the basement, and that he'd be there in a moment. The whole time she and I were walking, we were silent. Then she had to break the silence.

"Raven, why are you so nervous?"

Well...this is awkward. How can they not be nervous about something like this? Maybe it's because I'm the only virgin around...but that doesn't change the fact that this is a big deal. Either way, I would have chosen silence over anything right now.

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can. You're messing around with your fingers and breathing heavy, are you alright?" She asked.

Suprisingly, she was actually concerned, I could feel it.

"I'm alright, I just hope this plays out in my favor."

I sat against a wooden crate. I saw lights flickering in the distance. It had to be Dennis with his candle, or something. He lit about three.

"Ok, Raven. Last chance to turn back. I don't think Aunt Diana would mind if you bailed now."

"I'm not turning back." I told him.

With that being said, they turned to each other. Wonder Woman started to touch Dennis' shoulders, rubbing his arms and she was so graceful and loving. Dennis ran his hands over her curves. The whole time they were touching each other, I couldn't help but think of that being me. She took a moment to touch his waist before grabbing the shirt tail and taking off his shirt. Ok, looking at the light dance on his skin made me hot. Arousal grew in me, and I think Dennis sensed it. However, he didn't pay any attention to it, or me. Dennis managed to reach around and untie Wonder Woman's breast plate, and her large, full breasts seemed to have gotten bigger as they were set free. Her nipples were erect and they stood out. Dennis laid her down onto a blanket that he spread out earlier, and he climbed on top of her. It was odd, at first, because Wonder Woman was indeed a large woman, but Dennis seemed to have known what he was doing. He kissed her lips for a few moments, then he kissed her neck. Before I knew it, he was sucking on her nipples. Wonder Woman was loving this. Upon imagining me in her place, I touched my own breasts, and suprisingly, it felt wonderful. Dennis sat up and he took off her spandex pants. When he exposed her bare legs, it did something great to me. There was a sweet feeling that rushed throughout my pelvic area, and it left a sticky sensation between my legs. I pulled my leotard aside and it was my own juices. I looked down at my fingers, sure enough, they were coated in the sticky fluids. I heard Wonder Woman moan softly, it made me look up in their direction. Dennis had his hand in her sensitive spots. I sat there, watching them as they prepared to devour each other, and I wanted nothing less than that. Dennis shifted his weight onto both arms. He thrusted forward, and Wonder Woman gasped. This is it. Dennis started his thrusting, first starting off slow, then speeding up as he got more comfortable. Wonder Woman was panting, and silent moans slipped past her lips. I reached down, and I accidentaly rubbed against a really sensitve area. It felt weird, I wasn't used to it, but it felt good, so I did it again. I felt weak in the knees, and they felt like water. I was so into this new and foreign feeling that ran through my body, that when I looked up, I didn't notice the new position Dennis and Wonder Woman switched to. Wonder Woman was on top, while Dennis laid flat on the floor. She started to move her hips. She looked like she was deep in ecstacy. That position looked so interesting to me, all I could see in my mind was that being me on top, moving my hips and driving him crazy.

|She threw her head back, and a really strong wave of pleasure flowed through my veins. I felt her ecstacy in my heart. As she climbed off of Dennis, he sat up. By now, I didn't want to touch myself anymore. It was like I had reached a climax, but it wasn't one of my own. I was satisfied, so it didn't bother me. They started to dress themselves, and as Dennis moved a little and I could see the sweat glisten on his abs and back. I walked up to him and I kissed him softly.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, I did."

We walked back to the ops room, it was time for Wonder Woman to go.

"Raven, I hoped that everything played out the way you wanted it." She said, resting her hand on my shoulder.

I felt moved to hug her, because she didn't have to do any of this.

"Thank you, for everything."

She simply smiled at me, and to my suprise, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope it all works out between you and Dennis. Both of you are good people."

She left with that being said. I had never felt so much energy and sexual drive flow through my body. It was thrilling, yet quite exhausting. I walked up to my room and I laid on my bed. I only wanted to sleep at this point. I hope that sex doesn't make me this exhausted when I finally do it.


	17. Chapter 17

The sorceress woke up the next morning, and she sensed someone in her room with her. As she sat up, she noticed that it was her boyfriend. He was sleeping on the floor. He had no blanket, and he was just laying on the floor, in the cold. Raven got up and she touched his skin. Upon the contact, he woke up.

"Dennis, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You went straight to bed after Ms Diana left and I stayed in here to make sure you were alright." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you sleep on the floor? It's cold in here at night, and you're freezing."

The dark empath was indeed worried, and the young hero sensed it.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

She helped him to his feet and both got back into her bed. Dennis' body felt better in the warmth of her bed. Raven sat there, holding him until he got warm.

_"Why would he do that? He's freezing."_

She rubbed his cheeks and he was asleep before she knew it. He was exhausted as well. She left him in her bed and walked out of the room. She was not so much worried about him anymore, but the fact that he did that to make sure that she was alright made her feel good. The dark empath went to the ops room to read. Her friend, Starfire, sat next to her.

"Have you done the seeing of Dennis? I did not see him in his room."

"He's in my room, asleep." She replied to her alien friend.

"Oh, have you done the 'sleeping together'?"

Raven shook her head, indulging in her book. The alien princess caught the feeling that Raven wanted to be alone so she left, but before she could, the dark sorceress stopped her.

"Starfire, have you...had sex before?"

"Sex? As in the mating with a male?" She asked.

The sorceress nodded and Starfire said, "I have, but only once."

"How did it feel?"

"Glorious! The torgfables could not have made me feel better."

Starfire was glowing with excitement from the memory of her first time.

"However, friend Raven, on my planet, only people that were bound to each other in the marriage could mate, and it was only if they wished to produce offspring."

"Well, here, people do it anytime." Raven told her.

"Have you and Dennis done the mating yet?"

"No. We're not ready for it yet."

Raven sensed random awkwardness falling between them, and Starfire proceeded to talk after a period of time.

"If you are to do the 'sex' and it is your first time, Raven, do not be nervous. I do not know if it is the same for Earthlings, but on my planet, the two engaging in mating are often in love, and have the 'trust' for each other."

Raven thought about the alien princess' words. She thought it was nice of her friend to give her advice about having sex for the first time.

"Thank you, Starfire."

The alien princess smiled and she got up, leaving Raven to contemplate her situation. Suddenly, the alarms go off. Robin runs up to the monitor to read the details.

"He's downtown. Titan's, go!"

The dark sorceress teleported to the crime scene. The villain turned out to be Victor. As soon as the young hero realized who he was dealing with, he immediately retrieved his communicator and called for Wonder Woman. But before he could complete the call, the crooked villain teleported in front of the hero and took his communicator.

"Hello, Wonder Woman. I see that you and my son are close. It's mighty noble of you to look after him the way you do. I'll tell you what, I'll spare his life if you bring me Danielle. And don't try to get Superman involved, or I'll kill his whole team, and you'll never hear from the Moonstars ever again."

After he said that, he crushed the young teen's communicator in his hands and he grabbed the teen, disabling his chakras. Dennis tried to fight him off, but his powers had failed him. The group of hero's tried to defend their friend, but Victor had them in a dilemma.

"Superman's weakness is kryptonite, Wonder Woman's weakness is electricity, your mother's weakness," The villain took a moment to laugh and he continued, "Is you, and your weakness is your blocked chakra. Tell your friends to stand down, or you'll die."

Dennis was nothing more than a normal teenager. The dark empath drew her dark magic and Victor pointed a gun at her. Dennis stood in front of it, trying not to get his friends involved with supposedly family matters.

"My life for their's, since they really have nothing to do with it"

Raven bit her tongue. In nonverbal ways, Dennis deemed that his team could not help him out of this, and in a way, he was right.

"Impossible. I have plans for you, son."

Dennis pulled and fought and Victor simply let go of the young teen's arm. He tumbled to the ground, scraping his wrists and elbows.

_"I am so defenseless, this sucks."_

"Victor!"

They all looked up, to see Wonder Woman approaching them, with Danielle on the side of her.

"Leave them alone."

"No can do, amazon."  
Dennis got up and he ran. Danielle could see that he was powerless, and she wanted to do something, but there was nothing she could do for him.

"I'm here now, let them go." Danielle said.

Victor started to laugh, for he knew the trick the legends had up their sleeves.

"I'm no fool. I know you have Superman standing around here somewhere!"

Victor grabbed Dennis by his hair, and he punched him in his face.

"I told you to leave him out of it! Thanks to your little 'scheme', the kid's coming with me, and boy do I have plans for him!"

"You will do no such thing!" The alien princess said, leaping into the air.

She charged at Victor, and he teleported out of her line of fury. Dennis used this opportunity to run over to his mother. His eye was bleeding.

"Mom, what are we going to do? He's going to kill us all."

Before Danielle could answer her brave son, Victor took his arm and twisted it behind his back. Victor held a gun to his head.

"Victor!"

Once again, they all look up, only to see Superman, walking toward Victor.

"You will leave them alone, because you and I have unfinished business."

The villain was cornered, while he still held the young teen hostage. He really did not intend to shoot Dennis, he only wanted to scare him and Danielle into coming home with him, but his crooked past and evil mindset warded them off. Dennis kicked the older villain, and he escaped his grip, only to be shot in the back of his shoulder.

"Dennis!" The young sorceress yelled.

As things started to get heated, Superman and Victor started to battle, while everyone ran to Dennis' side. The young teen was shaking violently, for his body was in shock. He had never felt pain this intense. Danielle and Raven felt this pain and it brought tears to their eyes.

"No! Don't touch it!"

"Dennis, how can we help if we can't touch you or the wound?" The amazon said, holding the injured teen.

"He said something about my chakras. Their blocked and I can't use my powers."

Raven looked at them all, and she said, "He can unblock them through meditation, but not if he's panicking like this."

Dennis was indeed panicking, the pain he felt made him scared for his life. Being a kid with powers gave him the ability to not feel crippling pain such as this, and while this pain crippled his ability to think rationally, Danielle could only worry about her only son.

"Get him out of here, Raven. Take care of him, while we all take care of Victor. He won't get away with this."

Raven touched him, and he twitched. They then teleported to the Titan's infirmary. Dennis was growing numb from the pain.

"Dennis, I'm going to take away the pain, and put you to sleep."

Not much was said while the dark empath worked with the young teen. He was asleep soon, and she worked to remove the bullet.

_"I had never seen him bleed so much from just one wound."_

Raven tried her best to stop the bleeding once she removed the bullet. After using her healing ability for almost an hour, she stopped the bleeding, and patched up the wound. However, using the ability for that amount of time took a lot of energy. As soon as she was done, she took a seat in the chair, only to fall asleep shortly after sitting down. Meanwhile, Superman beat Victor into a dilemma. He could go to jail for countless offenses, or he could fight to the death, which he was close to.

"Give up, Victor. You can barely stand."

Victor laughed, before coughing blood onto the ground.

"Heh, go ahead, and then you'll want to go after Dennis when you're done with me."

"No. You would, because he's better than you." The hero replied.

"Yes, that he is. I never could get Wonder Woman to sleep with me."

Everything froze, and Wonder Woman wanted to hide. They all prayed that Superman did not understand what Victor meant, but the hero understood everything. He looked back at the amazon, and she looked to the ground.

"Call the cops. He's going to jail."

Superman leaped into the sky, heading straight for the tower. Superman was indeed upset, and he was thinking irrational. Danielle stared at Wonder Woman.

"You're going to let him head to the tower? To pick with my son after being traumatized like he was?!"

"No. I'm going to stop him."

Both of the legends leaped into the sky, while the Titans stayed to make sure that Victor was placed behind bars. Raven sensed an unbelievable amount of anger, and she got up, despite her lack of energy. While Dennis was still asleep on the hospital bed, she left the infirmary to check the tower for intruders. Superman walked into the infirmary, bypassing all of the security in the tower, and he stood over the resting teen. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and Danielle ran right into Raven, ending in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Where's Superman?"

"Fighting Victor? I don't know." She said, confused.

Wonder Woman got up and she ran to the infirmary, leaving Danielle to explain the situation to the dark sorceress.

"So you're going to become the man you despised?" The amazon said.

She had caught him before he could even poke the unconscious hero. The hero honestly did not want to cause the young teen much harm, he only wanted to scare him so that it wouldn't happen again.

"If you need to pick a fight with anyone, it should be me."

"But he's just as guilty."

"You can't blame him. He's a kid, and you're no better than Victor if you attack him while he's defenseless like this."

The mighty hero turned towards the amazon. By this time, Danielle and Raven had joined them. Danielle could not stomach the fact that Dennis was out and it was as if he was dead to the world, he was so sedated.

"Nothing you can say will change the fact that he slept with you and I'm not happy about that, Diana."

"Okay, if we could move this outside, because I feel the tension rising and we don't want to wake Dennis with this arguing." Danielle said

So they all bit their tongues until they were outside of the tower. Raven watched as the two legends went to war.

"Okay, Clark. What did you think you were going to solve by attacking Dennis while he's sedated? How dirty is that?"

"Don't turn this on me!" He yelled.

"I might as well! You just got revenge on the man that sold you out, and the kid helped you out. If he didn't call me, you wouldn't have known."

"But you slept with him. You're my wife!"

"It's hard to tell." Wonder Woman said, getting in his face.

She continued, "You're on the other side of the globe and you only see me when I'm in trouble. What kind of marriage is that? How can you blame me for sleeping with someone? You're lucky I'm sleeping with him and not his father."

"Okay, Diana. Don't cross that line."

"Don't draw it, Danielle."

The discussion between the couple was getting heated, while Raven sat in the background, just watching.

"And talk about terrible sex." Wonder Woman said, turning from him.

"And you decide to sleep with someone with no morals."

Wonder Woman rubbed her temporums, for her husband had caused a migraine.

"Morals? Dennis was so depressed when he found out that I was married to you, Raven could not even cheer him up."

"I'm done talking to you, Diana."

Before Superman could turn around, the young hero was standing behind him.

"You wanted to attack me while I was sleeping? When I just helped you find the man that sold you out to Lex Luther!? What kind of hero are you?"

"What kind of man are you? Sleeping with a married woman?" The legend spoke.

Dennis stood up straight. He was still powerless, but he was not going to run from a fight.

"Alright. I'm awake, and aware. Anything you wanted to do to me then, you can do to me now."

Superman had walked up to him, and Dennis stood his ground. The young teen knows and understands why the hero is upset with him, and he takes full responsibility. However, he could not understand why he would be so upset if he lives on the other side of the world, and only sees his wife when she's in trouble.

"I'm sorry I slept with Ms Diana. I won't tell you how to run your marriage, but she's more lonely than you think."

With that being said, Superman zapped the teen with his eye beams. It burned him, but needless to say, he felt better.

"Clark, this is not the answer."

"I know it's not. That's why I'm leaving. No more affairs, okay?"

"Come and see me more often and you won't have to worry." She said.

Dennis rubbed his throbbing chest. Raven walked over to him, worried sick.

"How are you feeling?"

Dennis could only look at the dark empath, astounded that she would ask him such an obvious question.

**A/N: Stay tuned...you're in for a treat! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know I've been holding out on you all, but I guess this is the chapter everyone's been waiting on. WARNING: Lemons, lemons, and more lemons. Not suitable for readers under 18. Be sure to read and leave a nice review. Chapter 18!**

The young teen walked into his room, running into the wall. He still lacked eye sight in one eye, so he could only see to a certain extent. His dark girlfriend followed, and as he sat down on his bed, she kneeled in front of him.

"Just like shit. I've been robbed of my powers, punched in the face, zapped with solar energy, and shot. What's next?"

Raven started to speak, in a rather soft tone.

"You can let me have a turn at you now, since you want to think that I'm incapable of helping you, or I can leave, and we can go on with our lives."

"What do you mean? I never said that." The young teen stated, almost yelling.

The dark sorceress rested her finger upon his lip, silencing him.

"You didn't have to. When you didn't let me defend you, you said that there was nothing I could do to help you in this situation. You didn't verbally say it, but your actions did"

Dennis looked down at his fingers, and Raven kissed him. Dennis started to feel a little better.

"So your chakras are blocked. I can help you unblock them, so that you can get your powers and strength back, but I'm only going to do it if you let me."

Dennis nodded, and Raven pulled him on the floor with her.

"Lotus position."

He did as she commanded of him, and as he closed his eyes to meditate, she held his hand. The two meditated together, and in the midst of it all, they merged energies. Dennis felt as if he and Raven had just had sex, they were so in sync, it was as if they had become one. Raven used her energies to help him unlock his chakras, and indeed, she did. While they were meditating, Danielle and Wonder Woman were out front, just talking.

"So that's it between you and Dennis?"

"Of course not. Until Superman returns to my home, I will continue to have affairs. Hera herself couldn't make him see that being here with me was the best thing. Men..."

"It's been a while since I've heard that name. Hera gave you coal for your birthday or something?" Danielle said, laughing a bit.

"No, silly. Everything has indeed been tense, and I call upon my savior every night before I go to sleep."

Danielle stared out into the horizon.

"You know, Superman knows that Dennis' morals are far better than he expected. He was actually impressed by his nobility, which is why he only zapped him."

"Yeah. He knows. Dennis is a far better person than he wanted to believe at the moment. I'm sorry that he had to get pulled into that." The amazon stated

"It didn't kill him. He'll only thank you for the experience since it's made him stronger."

Danielle sensed Dennis' energy, she knew that his powers were returning to him.

"I should probably go and check on him. Afterall, he has taken a beaten today"

Danielle got up. She and her mentor said their goodbyes before parting ways. It was then when the legendary empath walked to her son's room, only to find him and his girlfriend, hand in hand, meditating.

"My work here is done, for now."

Danielle left the tower, and as she flew off, Dennis opened his eyes. His powers was back, and his wounds had healed.

"Still think I'm incapable?" The dark sorceress said.

"No."

The young teen got up, and he reached for her hand upon standing.

"I think I owe you an apology."

Dennis kissed her, then he took the moment to kiss her neck.

"Dennis, isn't it too early for us to-"

"Shhhh...you deserve it."

He kissed her lips once more, before laying her down onto his bed. As Dennis got her heated between the legs, she remembered what her alien friend had told her earlier. Dennis kissed her more and more, and he slipped her out of the leotard she wore.

"Dennis..."

"You deserve it" He said.

As he pulled down his pants, her heart started to speed. The young teen took a moment to feel her wetness. Raven took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes, remembering how they always made her feel excited inside when she saw them. His light blue eyes gave her life. He pressed himself against her entrance, and she closed her eyes as he pushed into her gently. Pain shot through her lower abdomen, and she closed her eyes, holding back the tears that filled them. Dennis felt the pain, as he slowly penetrated her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She simply shook her head. The pain was disappearing, and she opened her eyes The tears fell down her cheeks, and Dennis wiped them before kissing her. He lowered his head into her neck, while she rested her one hand on the back of his head, and the other on his shoulders. Dennis started to thrust, and the dark empath's mouth fell open. She was being filled with pleasure far more intense than what she's felt before. Dennis was smiling, for he was being filled with more pleasure than he's had with Wonder Woman. He started to speed up, and now, soft moans were forced out of the sorceress' mouth.

"Is this anything like you've imagined?" The young hero said, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"No. It's better."

Raven ran her hands over his shoulders while he thrusted into her core. At this moment, Dennis promised her that he's not going anywhere, and she knew that he wouldn't. Dennis smiled as he thrusted into her. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, before falling onto the side of her breast. He was so into her eyes, he didn't notice how full and perky her breasts were. He lowered his head onto her chest, and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She yelped at the contact he made with his tongue, carefully drawing circles around her nipples while he opened her up with his stiff member. The dark empath closed her eyes, trying to keep her feelings in a happy medium.

_"I'm not going to lose control, not tonight."_

Now, Raven decided to take the initiative.

"Lay down."

"What? You're going to get on top?"

She nodded and they switched places. Now, Raven was on top, straddling Dennis' waist. The fact that Raven trusted him enough to give herself to him made the young warrior love her. He actually loved her, and soon enough, he'd be able to prove it. Raven positioned herself onto him, and as she caught her balance, she started to slowly move her hips. Dennis did not know if he should trace her curves with his fingers or fondle her breasts.

"You're driving me crazy, Raven."

She smiled as she got more confident with her strokes. She was having the time of her life. Dennis was driving her beyond crazy. She rested her hands on his knees, and she leaned back, throwing her head back in the process. As she closed her eyes, she felt Dennis' hands move up to her chest. She would never get enough of him touching her like this. She suddenly started to feel a climax building. She stopped, and Dennis knew she was about to have an orgasm. So he sat up and he wrapped his arms around her. He not only forced her to keep going, he made sure that her swollen bud was grinding against his abs.

"Dennis stop, I'm going to collapse."

"Then collapse in my arms." He said.

Dennis pushed her onto the bed, and turned her over. Raven was being swept away with this sudden aggressiveness. He mounted her hips and entered her once again. When he got into his rhythm, Raven started to approach her climax. She gripped the sheets while Dennis traced her spine with his fingertips.

"Dennis, I'm going to collapse!" She said, quietly.

"I'll catch you. Give in to the feeling, just this once."

He got faster, and her heart started to race. There was this feeling that she could not describe that rushed through her body, it made her twitch and moan uncontrollably. She tugged at his sheets, and closed her eyes. Right as Raven jumped over her peak, a light bulb in his lamp had broke. His bed started to float, and Raven was caught in a rapture of ecstasy, and she knew that it would be a while before she could even think straight. As Dennis jumped over his peak of excitement, he removed himself and released his seed, while Raven layed motionless on his bed. The bed slowly set itself in the floor, giving Dennis relief that his girlfriend wouldn't teleport them into a foreign dimension. The young warrior got her up, only to lay her body onto his body.

"You'll be my blanket tonight."

Raven could barely talk, she was so worn out, but she managed to snuggle into his arms and say, "And you'll be my mattress."

Dennis kissed her once more and watched as she fell asleep on his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. Between college courses and marching band, I really don't know which is killing me quicker (joke). Onto chapter 19!**

The young teen woke up laying next to the girl of his dreams. All that went through his head were the memories of yesterday, and how they woke up in the middle of the night just to make more sweet memories together. He couldn't get enough of her, and how her energy merged with his, leaving him breathless. He didn't want to wake her, but she was already awake, contemplating the same thing he was. The dark empath smiled upon remembering how many times he's pushed her over that sexual peak, and how many light bulbs she's broken with her dark magic.

"I'm glad that the light bulbs were the only thing that suffered at my loss of control."

"See, you got it under control. The light bulbs are the least of our concerns."

Dennis attempted to get up, but Raven stopped him, fearing that he might step on broken glass. She levitated the broken shards into a nearby trash can.

"I could use a shower." He told her, rubbing his hair.

"We both could. But I don't have the energy to have sex again."

Raven felt refreshed, but drained. It puzzled her for a while, but Dennis reminded her of her root chakra and how having sexual contact resets it along with other chakras. Without further words, the two walked to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. surprisingly, the two actually took a shower instead of having another round of hot and steamy sex. As soon as they were finished, their communicators started to blink, followed by the alarms. They rushed out of the bathroom, running into the alien princess.

"Sorry, Starfire!" Dennis yelled as he clenched his towel.

Starfire wondered why they were both coming out of the bathroom, naked. Then it occurred to her why the dark sorceress asked her about sex the other day. She simply smiled and ran off to the ops room.

_"My knees still feel like jelly, I can barely walk."_

Raven changed into her leotard and cape the best way she could, before she took a mean tumble in attempt to change into her uniform quickly. The young warrior rushed in just in time to intercept the falling empath.

"Come on, they're waiting on us."

The two ran into the ops room, and Robin gave them clear instructions.

"We're dealing with two villains. Slade, and Victor Shade. So we'll split up. Raven, Dennis, Cyborg, you two handle Victor. Starfire, Beast Boy and I will take care of Slade."

"Robin, I fear that if I accompany you on your mission, you will be the 'irrational' in attempt to defeat Slade."

"She's right man. You tend to take everything out on her if nothing goes according to plan. She'll stand a better chance if she's with Dennis." The robotic teen said.

Even though upon hearing this made him slightly upset, the leader agreed. He didn't want to cause more harm than solve, so he let Starfire come with Dennis and Raven.

"Dennis, now when we get there, you have to let me and Starfire help you. This isn't only your fight." The young sorceress said.

"You have my word. But this guy is clever, so keep your eyes open."

"Dennis, I will do the having of your back if you shall do the same with me."

Dennis nodded and upon reaching the scene, they all gasped. Victor Shade was indeed "That" man. That man that could never be destroyed, Victor had become.

"The moment any of you show fatigue, fall back and call Wonder Woman or my mom. Don't let your pride get you killed."

Dennis got into position as he head approaching footsteps.

"Well, look at you. You always have the girls fighting at your side. My son indeed."

"I won't entertain your foolishness, Victor."

All three charged at the villain. Dennis catapulted him into the air, while the alien princess threw starbolts at him. Most of them missed, while a few actually hit him. As he fell to the ground, the three teens stood back, awaiting his next move, but they were surprised at the fact that he was already standing on his feet, and laughing.

"That was fun. Did you rehearse that or something?"

He teleported in front of the young warrior, and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Dennis was putting up a good fight. Upon contact with Victor's fist, the young teen shocked him with electricity. He had discovered one of the many weaknesses of Victor Shade.

"I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one. Raven, now!"

The sorceress approached the villain, and she zapped him dark and electric energy. This is unlike anything Victor has experienced. He was forced to his knees, while smoke flowed from his clothes. Raven joined Dennis and Starfire and stood next to him. He rested his hands on their shoulders, ready to phase them through any attack Victor was contemplating. Instead, the villain just stood up straight, laughing.

"Energy so pure and refreshed. Did you have sex yesterday son?"

"Mind your business, old man!"

Victor teleported over to Raven, before grabbing her around the neck. Dennis touched the villain's side, sending fire into his body, and once again, catapulting him away from his team. Raven stood there, choking.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded as she stood up next to him.

"Ok, play time is over. You'll pay for that, kid."

"Think again, Victor."

Dennis quivered at the sound of that comment. He knew that it was Superman. And he knew that he wasn't alone.

"You have nothing to do with this, Clark!"

"I have everything to do with this."

Dennis felt a hand on his shoulder, and it was Danielle. He turned and hugged her, and upon contact, she felt how refreshed and rejuvenated his energy and chakras were. She knew of only one thing that could have caused it. She looked over at Raven, and the dark empath blushed underneath her hood.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"You all came just in time. I didn't know what to expect from him."

The all turned to face the mighty hero and the deceitful villain.

"Victor!" Dennis yelled.

He caused all attention to turn towards him.

"You don't deserve to live!"

Victor teleported in front of the young teen, but he was surprised with a fist to his chin. The brave warrior leaped into the air, but before he could go far, the villain teleported into his path. Dennis then moved out of the way, and Wonder Woman punched him in the face. Raven surrounded the villain in a sphere of dark energy, and she forced him to the ground. While Raven was lowering him onto the ground, Danielle was sneaking into his mind, and she was manipulating his thinking. Starfire threw starbolts at the ground to raise a cloud of smoke around him. By now, the discombobulated villain could not even think straight. Before he could gather his thoughts, Superman rushed in to disable him. Just like that, the group of heros had taken down Victor Shade, once again. Danielle danced in his mind until he passed out from intense emotional and mental stress. It was then when the police showed up, and instead of putting him in the city prison, they transported him to a maximum security prison in Gotham.

"Good work, team."

Superman walked up to them, but focused his eyes on Dennis, who by now was shaking in anxiety.

"You did well. How did you know that he would react the way he would? The plan fell right into place after you did that."

"As much as I don't want to believe it, that's my father. I knew that he would have reacted like that, because I would have done the same thing."

Upon hearing this, every hero that stood around him dropped their mouths, even his girlfriend.

"Friend Dennis, you are nothing like him."

"No, I'm everything like him. I just choose to fight for good, and in the end, it will always be the good that overpowers the evil." The young hero said.

Superman looked down, smiling at him.

"You all did exactly what we needed to disable him. Raven, the way you forced him to the ground was brilliant."

"I could not have done it if Ms Dani didn't manipulate his mind into complying." Raven said.

"And I couldn't have done that if Wonder Woman didn't knock the common sense out of him."

"I couldn't have even done that if Dennis didn't set me up to attack him." The amazon said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't even have done that if Victor wasn't the type of fighter I was."

Dennis laughed, jokingly, and it caused a few of them crack a smile. His communicator beeped and he looked at it quickly.

"Slade is heading right for you! Intercept him, we're on our way." The leader told him.

"Roger that."

Dennis looked at his team, and them back at his mother.

"I could really use your help with another villain."

"We're all here to help."

Dennis looked off into the horizon, and he saw the dark dressed villain running in his direction.

"On my mark!" Superman yelled.

Dennis didn't wait for the mighty hero's signal. He ran straight for the villain.

"Dennis. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I could say the same. How about we mingle for a while?" The young warrior said, getting into fighting stance.

Slade attacked him, but upon contact with the hero, he was zapped with electricity. Fortunately, it had slowed down his next attack, which was a sweeping kick. Dennis jumped out of the way, while Wonder Woman grabbed him with her lasso of truth and tied him up. Danielle got into his mind, and he was manipulated to stand down, while Superman picked him up over his shoulder.

"I'll bring you back your lasso later, Diana."

"I look forward to that." She said, kissing the hero on his cheek.

Dennis smiled at them, glad that they had made arrangements to see each other more often. As Superman flew him to the police station, the rest of the Titans arrived to the scene.

"What happened to Slade?!"

"Robin, chill. We already took care of him. Superman's taking him to jail now."

With that being said, the young leader rested his worried mind, and Starfire walked up to him, with a bright smile on her face. She hugged Robin, kissing him on the cheek. There was no doubt in mind that she was happy about the huge victory they've just claimed.

_"Everyone is happy, and affectionate with their partners."_

Dennis remembered that Raven doesn't like PDA, even though everyone knew that they were together. So he kept his distance, standing next to his mother instead.

"You did great today, Dennis. I'm very proud of you."

He wrapped his arm around his proud mother, and he smiled warmly.

"I can only thank you for giving me the chance to make you proud."

She smiled and kissed Dennis on his cheek, before wrapping her arms around him. Meanwhile, Raven stood back as she observed the affection that Danielle showed the young hero. She then mustered up the courage to walk over to the teen.

"Great job, Dennis."

Dennis let go of Danielle and he ran his hands through his hair, blushing.

"Thanks. Uhh...you did great too, Raven."

She grabbed his hands, and then, really slowly, she moved in and kissed him. Everyone that stood nearby smiled, Raven had finally announced her love for him. Wonder Woman shook her head, and Danielle felt the energy coming from them. Suddenly, everything made sense to her.

"That was...epic." The young hero said, looking at her big, violet eyes.

"Well, don't get used to it."

Dennis looked around to find all eyes glancing upon him and his girlfriend.

"What? Can't I kiss my girl?"

"No, Dennis. We're just happy that Raven finally told everyone about you." Wonder Woman said.

He smiled, looking at the young empath's awaiting eyes. It hadn't occurred to the young teen that Raven was claiming him by kissing him in front of everyone.

"Let's go home. We have meditating to do." Raven told him.

The heros started to laugh, they all knew what that meant. Raven grabbed his hand and led him to the tower.

"Let's not go home right now." Beast Boy said.

"Let us journey to the theater of movies and watch the film of new."

"And get pizza afterwards." Cyborg said.

"Pizza and ice cream, at two different locations."

With that being said the young heros got into their T-Car and left for the movie theater.

"They had sex yesterday night." Danielle told her mentor.

"You don't say. I knew there was something different about Raven. It was her first time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

The amazon laughed, and she said, "I should have warned her. If not used with caution, she'll become addicted."

Danielle punched Wonder Woman in the arm, laughing hysterically at the ironic comment the amazon had just made.

"She'll be addicted huh?"

The two laughed and joked all the way home.


	20. Chapter 20

Dennis stood in the mirror, fooling with his hair.

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting a haircut tomorrow."

The dark sorceress walked up behind him, startling him slightly.

"That's a shame. I like your hair like this."

She touched his dark brown hair that now stretched to his shoulder blades.

"You won't like if I have to constantly stop eating your pussy to sweep it to the side."

Raven was puzzled at the comment he made. But before she could ask him about it, he had wrestled her to the floor, and removed her cloak.

"You'll love the great things I'm about to do to you."

Raven laughed as he tickled her legs gently with his fingertips. Once he got her out of the leotard she was wearing, he wasted no time burying his face between her legs. Unlike the last woman he's tasted, Raven was really sweet.

"Oh fuck!" Raven shouted, as if she was surprised.

Dennis smiled as he teased and tickled her swollen bud with his tongue. The young sorceress ran her hands through his hair, and she purposely tangled his thick locs in her fingers.

_"He's going to drive me nuts!"_

"Dennis! Don't you fucking stop!" She moaned.

Raven pulled all of his hair out of the way so that he wouldn't stop. Dennis loved her even more for that, because he couldn't get enough of the sweet nectar she dripped for him. He reached up to toy with her nipples, and Raven closed her eyes, letting them roll their separate ways behind her eyelids. There was nothing that could kill this mood they had set for each other. While he feasted on her, he stroked himself to prepare for the glorious entry. Suddenly, a light bulb broke on the other side of the room. Dennis knew that she was climbing over her peak. She cried out his name, and her voice was so weak, that it made his heart turn a flip underneath his ribs.

"Dennis, I can't take this anymore. Get up here and kiss me."

He smiled as he lifted his head to meet her anxious lips. With one sharp thrust of his hips, he was inside of her, and her breath was taken right from within her lungs. She rested her hands on the back of his neck.

"You know, it feels good to have sex with some one that is slightly shorter than you."

"It feels nice to know that you've done something amazing like this to other people." She said, sarcastically.

Dennis looked down, blushing. He knew that she was slightly jealous, so he reassured her with his charm.

"You'll be the last woman I give myself to, only because I love you..and the fact that that I'm the first person you gave yourself to."

Raven smiled at him and said, "I don't care about them. As long as I'm the last one, I'm happy."

Dennis started to thrust into her and she rubbed the back of his neck. He loved it when she did that. Her hands were comforting to his body. He pushed into her core deeper, and she forced a moan past her lips. Raven could only smile at him, because what he was making her feel erased any other emotion that dared to rise within her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he grind against her already sensitive bud. She scratched him, and apologized for it immediately.

"Don't sweat it. If I'm driving you nuts, prove it. Use me as a scratching post, I love it."

She smiled and started to meet his thrusts, creating a clapping noise between them. Raven tangled herself into his limbs, not wanting to let go of him. She was as close as she could be to him, and she could only wish to be closer. She was too lost in him to notice that he was laughing at how she clinged to him so much that he could no longer thrust.

"Um..Raven, how about letting go of me for a while?"

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"So I can finish pleasing you. I mean, I can't even thrust anymore because you're clinging to me like wet clothes."

She didn't even realize that he had stopped thrusting, she soon cracked a smile, noticing that she held him too tight. Instead of letting go of him, she pushed him onto his back. Dennis liked where this was going. Raven slid down onto his swollen shaft and she immediately started her ride, lifting herself up as far as his cock would stretch, only to slam herself back down, pushing him into that sweet spot deep within her. Raven was driving him mad with how she rode him.

"I don't know what you do to me." She said, starting to move her hips in circular motions.

"I do great things to you."

"Cocky, aren't we?" She said, rubbing his face.

"You sure know what to say, babe."

"Babe? Well then. I guess you've earned yourself an extra round."

Raven leaned forward, only to raise herself again and slam herself harder. She leaned her head back, approaching another climax. Dennis sat up this time, and Raven knew that he would force her over that peak, and she didn't mind it at all, so she only wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he squeezed her body gently. Dennis felt her heart against his head, it spoke to him. Raven moaned, once for the wave that rushed over her, and once more for the fact that Dennis made sure that she didn't fall out of his lap. He stood her up, and bent her over at his dresser. As he thrusted into her sweet spot, she started to put marks into the wood with her nails. Her knees were so weak, she was more focused on not falling over, rather than the sensation that caused her knees to run weak. Dennis looked in the mirror, and his eyes met her's.

"Stop staring at me." She said.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." He said.

Everything stopped. Dennis didn't mean to say that, he felt it wasn't the right moment to say such a thing. However, Raven felt the opposite. There was not a more perfect time to say such heartfelt words.

"That's it. We'll be having sex for the rest of the night."

"You won't last that long. You'll fall asleep as soon as you cum."

"No I won't." She said.

Raven stood up straight, and she kissed him.

"You'll be pregnant by then."

She gasped and started to laugh. She trusted him not to do such a thing.

"Don't worry, I won't let it go that far."

He thrusted into her while she stood there, kissing him. He rested his hand slightly below her belly button, and then fondled her breast with the other free hand. Raven moaned into his mouth, and she took her original position, bent over at the dresser.

"Dennis, I love you too."

He smiled, thrusting into her core. Nothing could take away the love they felt for each other. Dennis started to approach his climax, so he pulled out, and he sat Raven on the dresser. As he kneeled in front of her, he stroked himself. Raven was panting, just the feel of his breath on her sensitive areas drove her to a climax. As he put his tongue on her clitoris, she screamed, and another light bulb broke, but it was outside of his door. The young hero used his free hand to finger her core while licking the swollen gem that was embedded into her private parts. Raven had another orgasm, and they came almost immediately, one after the other. Dennis felt every bit of it. He knew that she would be so exhausted after they were done, so he decided to save those hard earned rounds for another time. Raven made him stand up, and she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member. She stroked him until he released his seed into the palm of her hands. By now, he was sweating, and she was a quivering mess.

"I'll cash in on my rewards later. I know you're exhausted."

She nodded as he picked her up, and instead of sleeping in his room, now totally dark from the fact that she destroyed all of the lights in his room, he carried her next door, and laid her onto her bed. Raven was shaking, it seemed as if she was still in the middle of an orgasm, even though the glorious sensation had flowed out of her body. He layed next to her, making sure that she was tangled in his limbs, just like she wanted to be. Now, they were close enough to be one.

"I can be so close to you, that I feel your blood rushing through your veins, and all I want to be is closer."

Dennis touched her face, and she smiled at him.

"Of all the places I could be, and the things I could be doing, I'm here with you, having the time of my life."

Raven laughed, kissing him again. He grew another erection, and the dark sorceress simply opened her legs for him.

"It's your's." She told him.

"I bet I can make you cum in under a minute."

Raven levitated her clock into her hands, and he wasted no time forcing himself into her. He was rough, and she loved it. He used his thumb to play with her sensitive bud while he thrusted into her core. Only twenty five seconds passed, and Raven was approaching her climax. She got a really bright idea, to reach around her leg and fondle his testicles. She got the same reaction that she gives him when he plays around with her clitoris. Forty seconds had passed, and Raven was jumping head first over a peak she would never come down from. Dennis removed himself from her core, and released his seed onto her stomach. The sensation of having his warm fluids on her stomach made the sorceress get excited.

"I need a shower now, since you want to ejaculate and spill everything onto my stomach."

"I need a shower too, since you want me to do all of the work."

He helped her up, and they walked into the bathroom, and Raven sat on the sink, pulling Dennis into her legs and kissing her. She wanted him, she couldn't get enough of him, and he loved it. So he entered her again, only to be pulled into her chest while he took her to greater heights within her own mind.

_"We're fucking like rabbits."_

Dennis smiled at his previous thought as he felt her approach another peak. Raven wanted him every minute of the day, and she wanted him for as long as time would allow her to have him. She started to shake, as her core started to contract, sending her into another orgasm. At this rate, she would not even have the energy to clean herself. Dennis separated himself, and he stood over the toilet to release himself. Raven watched as his arms and abs twitched when his thick fluids flowed from within him. It made her more and more aroused with every passing second. After he was finished, he turned on the shower, and he grabbed her hand.

"I could never do it with anyone this many times in one day. You do something to me." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

Raven stroked him while he held her.

"I owe you one more round."

"Try not to cum with just one position."

He picked her up and put her against the wall while she guided him into her. He looked into her eyes, and stared at them while he thrusted into her. Everything was so right, and they were so in sync that even their hearts beat at the same steady pace. The sorceress could only hold him while he filled her with pleasure. He then put her down, and she turned around, bending over for him. Dennis slid in, and it was something about her body that made him crazy when he was mounted behind her. He held her breasts with both hands, and she rested her hands and elbows against the wall as he thrusted into her. She was getting sore, but she had one more in her, and she was determined to take it. Dennis was starting to crouch over, for he was starting to get sore as well. He thrusted a few more times, sending his exhausted girlfriend into another orgasm, and once more to get himself off. He pulled out and rested his head between her shoulder blades as he emptied himself of the last of his fluids and energy. He sat down on the floor, and he held his head back, just letting the water smack against his face. Raven gathered him into her arms, and she just held him.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No, thank you for giving me everything." He told her.

They kissed again before washing themselves clean. As they left out of the bathroom, they ran into the alien princess again, who happened to be passing by.

"Dennis, you have to quit running into Starfire like that."

The young warrior was so exhausted, he simply rolled over to let her get up. Raven only smiled as Starfire got up, laughing at him. They ended the day, tangled in each other's limbs. Nothing could destroy what they had built with each other.


End file.
